Time Lost
by Badassrosetyler
Summary: The human doctor dies unexpectedly leaving Rose alone, She then calls the TARDIS to Darlig Ulv Stranden and travels with The Doctor Amy and Rory, But will Bad Wolf get in the way of Rose and The Doctor's life?
1. The return to her love

**Ahn Neyong Ha Seyo! This is my first ever story! I hope you enjoy it :) If it is Italics it's a memory or something important. ALSO it is the ELEVENTH Doctor**

**Time lost**

**Chapter one**

**The return to her love**

"RIGHT! Where are we wanting to go?" The Doctor said excitedly clapping his hands and running around the console.

"I don't know, maybe the planet you told us about where you can see the sun and moon at the same time?" Amy said looking curiously at her husband who was fiddling with his fingers. "Rory what are you doing?" She asked walking over to him.

"Just bored is all, I mean we've only been making pit stops to fix the TARDIS." Rory said looking up at Amy who raised her eyebrow and gave him a loving kiss.

"Yeah we can go there the planet Ve-" The Doctor started and then rolled his eyes looking at the couple. "Do you people EVER breath?!" He asked snapping his fingers.

There was a bumpy landing. The Doctor smiled but it soon turned into a frown when he looked at the monitor.

"Doctor what's the matter?" Amy said walking over to him.

"Nothing why should anything be wrong?" He said putting on a false smile and pushing the monitor to the other side of the console.

"What's Dårlig Ulv Stranden?" Rory asked catching the monitor mid slide.

"Oh I know this one! It translates to Bad Wolf Bay. It's 50 miles out of Bergen in Norway" Amy said raising her hand and beaming clearly not seeing the pain on the Doctor's face.

_"Where are we? Where did the gap come out? _

_We're in Norway. _

_Norway. Right._

_About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'. _

_Dalek? _

_Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad'. _

_This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay'."_

Just the thought of that conversation broke his hearts, but why would they be here? The Doctor left Rose with his Meta-Crisis so why would the TARDIS have brought him here?

"DOCTOR!" A familiar voice shouted pounding on the doors of the ship.

"Who's that then?" Amy said confused and a little scared.

"DOCTOR I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE PLEASE LET ME IN!" The voice shouted again.

"Well let us find out shall we!" The Doctor said smiling at Amy and heading towards the doors.

"Is he seriously going to the doors? He never does that..." Rory said confused by all of this.

The Doctor opened the doors and was pulled out of the TARDIS. The doors slammed shut and he was standing face to face with her...

"Hello." She said smiling and looking into his eyes.

"_Rose...?_" The Doctor asked. Her name felt good on his tongue as he hasn't said her name in a long while.

"Yeah...It's me!" Rose said pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you so much" She said voice muffled by his tweed jacket.

"How am i he-" He started but he stopped himself because he didn't want to question why the love of his life was finally back in his arms. He was stunned by what he had asked next. "So..Wheres other me? You know the Humany Wumany me?" He said and Rose released her hug and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"He uh...well..." Rose was struggling to get her words out through her sobs. "He thought like you, when you regenerated it was to much for his human body to take...So he fell ill and _died_ a few hours later..." She said wiping her eyes trying to ignore his saddened gaze looking down at her.

"I'm sorry...I wish i would've known other wise I wouldn't 'ave asked." He said pulling her closer. Rose rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Want to see the new TARDIS?" He said kissing her head hoping she would feel better.

"Sure!" She said with a smile and gazed into his new/old green eyes. "But, what happened to the old one?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Blew it up..." He said as she laughed. "How does one do that?!" Rose asked giggling. "Well...One does it by taking in too much radiation and then regenerating causing the TARDIS to blow up and crash with said person hanging out of it." He said which made her laugh even more. Oh how he had missed hearing her laugh. He put his arm around her shoulder and the pair walked into the TARDIS.

"Who's she?" Amy mouthed looking as confused as Rory did, and that's saying something.

"I'm Rose Tyler." Rose suddenly said obviously seeing what Amy said. "I used to travel with The Doctor." She said before the Doctor cut in. "Oh stuff of legend." He said beaming which caused Amy and Rory to smile seeing as he was finally happy. "She's beautiful, gotta say I liked the other control room better though, I was just connected to it." Rose said running her finger along the console. "Oi! Don't knock the old girl." He said laughing causing Rose to smile.

"Even though the TARDIS exploaded is my room still here?" Rose asked smile fading. The Doctor looked up in a deep thought and looked back at her. "Well we won't know unless we find out!" He said similar to what he said to Amy and Rory only 10 minutes earlier. The Doctor walked into the corridor with Rose hand in hand leaving Amy and Rory standing in the console room.

"Amy do you have a feeling they wern't only _**Friends**__...?_" Rory asked looking at his wife with a confused look. "I'm having that exact feeling..." Amy said nodding and giggling. "Doctor and Rose sitting in a tree!" Amy started singing before Rory made her shut up.

"Okay soooo before it was 4 doors down to the right...But thats the infirmary so...AH here we are 5 down from the left!" The Doctor said looking at Rose. "She must have archived your room because it most certainly would have been destroyed." He said patting the wall smiling. "Is it still how I left it?" Rose asked placing her hand on the knob. "Let me guess..._We won't know unless we find out_?" Rose said mocking the Doctor. "Exactly!" He said nodding. Rose opened the door to her room and pulled him in with her. Rose's eyes widened as it did look exactly how she left it before she got pulled into the other universe. The cloathes she set out for the next day still layed out on the bed and pajamas still thrown near the hamper. "It's exactly how I left it! You know besides the rose on the vanity. I guess that was your doing?" She said raising and eyebrow and smiling at him. "Yeah... I kind of came in here when ever I missed you, and that was all the time so I just decided to put and ever lasting rose..." He said looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

Rose met his gaze and their eyes locked. She walked over to the doctor and took his hands. "You know I missed you to right." She said slightly hurt that he thought she didn't. The Doctor nodded and thoughts lingered through his mind.

_KISS HER! No wait don't you're not that kind of person...YOU HAVN'T SEEN HER IS 3 YEARS IT WILL BE ACCEPTED! She just lost someone close to her..._

He argued with himself in his mind. "What?" Rose asked their eyes still locked on to eachother. "You're looking at me like I have three heads." She said and he snapped out of his thoughts which caused him to look at his hands which she was still holding. "Oh, Sorry just lost in thought" He said using a smile to cover up his confusion.

"Okay." Rose said doing her usual tongue through teeth smile. "What were you thinking about?" That question hit him hard in the brain and his eyes widened. "Nothing..." He said blinking rapidly. Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. Out of no where the TARDIS crashed causing them to fall over and Rose landing on top of him. "Well then..." She said looking him in the eye. "Yeah not quite sure how to react to this..." He said looking back at him. Suddenly they brought their faces closer to each others. Just before their lips could touch The Doctor said something. "Wait..." He said causing Rose to raise her eye brow. "What?" She asked hoping he wouldn't get up and walk away. "I want to tell you something before anything else happens between us..." He said obviously as terrified as she was.

"Okay...please do NOT be affraid of me..." He said causing Rose's eyes to widen but she managed to nod. "Alright...Rose Tyler...I love you..." He said quickly shutting his eyes and then opening them to see that Rose had tears in her eyes. "I thought that would happen..." The Doctor said sighing obviously having false judgement of her emotions. Rose pulled him closer by the back of his neck and kissing him passionatly on the lips. after a minute Rose pulled away to breath. The Doctor had a shocked expression on his face causing Rose to laugh. "Doctor...? Are you there helloooo?" Rose said poking his face. "Yes if I wasn't here i'd be missing out on something." He said with a smile as they stood up.

"So what caused her to crash?" Rose asked fixing her shirt since when they fell it had scrunched up. "No idea too focussed on you." He said poking her nose. "Oh riiiight." She said hugging him and putting her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. "How is it that when ever you change, you always look the same to me?" She asked puting her head on his chest. "Because you knew me, you made me better. You're seared onto my hearts forever. You'll always see my good through my bad." He said kissing the top of her head. "And you'll always be my pink and yellow human" He said which caused her to look up at him and smile. "And you'll always be my Doctor" She said before placing another kiss on his lips.

"We should go down to Amy and Rory they're going to think we're doing something else..." The Doctor said sighing wishing he could hold her there forever. "Right!" She said taking his hand and exiting the room with him by her side.

"Well if it isn't the couple!" Amy said laughing. "So what were you doing talking about how Rory crashed her...?" She said looking at the controlls. "All I did was lean on the console!" Rory said putting his hands up in offence. "Yes and then pushing a button." Amy said in return before turning back to The Doctor and Rose. "What exactly did he do?" Rose asked her hand still in the Doctors. "Exactly that." Amy said looking at Rory again. "So Doctor you reckon he might have hit a time vortex? Seeing as thats what happened when Donna leaned on the controlls." Rose asked.

"Hmm, maybe. Wait how do you all of a sudden" He paused "...Ohhh! How could I be so thick!?" The Doctor shouted hitting his forehead with his other hand not letting go of Rose's. "Bad Wolf brought us to you!" He said pointing to Rose. "What does this have to do with Rory?" Rose asked confused. "I'm getting to that, ANYWAYS that's why you know so much you see if Rory would have leaned on the controlls we would'nt go into the Vortex which we are, So Bad Wolf put us in the Time Vortex which means..." He said wanting Rose to finish. "So the full energy of Bad Wolf didn't escape my body which is why I don't age,die and I heal pretty much in a second or in like an hour?" Rose asked and The Doctor nodded.

"So what you're telling me is that I'm like you cept i don't have two hearts or regenerate?" She asked and he nodded again smiling. "My brilliant Rose Tyler!" He said pulling her closer and then kissing her.

"And you say me and Rory need to breath?" Amy said laughing. Rose smiled at the Doctor before he looked at Amy rolling his eyes. "Watch it Pond!" He said jokingly.

"Oh shut it raggedy man!" Amy said before walking up the stairs to go to her room, Rory quickly following behind her so it wouldn't be awkward between The Doctor and Rose.

"Well, new new new Doctor, and New New Rose Tyler" The Doctor said beaming only to be pulled by his braces into a kiss by Rose. The Doctor pulled her closer and put his hands on her lower back. "Doctor?" Rose said pulling her mouth away from his. "Yep?" He asked. "Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked and The Doctor opened his mouth to speak a few times before actually doing so. "You mean you want me to sleep in your room with you? Not in THAT way by the way I mean properly sleeping?" He asked not quite sure how he could have said to make that sentence sound any less embarrasing.

"Or in your room which I have never ever seen before." She said before laughing at the doctors face. "SuRe" The Doctor squeeked and then shutting his eyes in embarrasment. Rose rolled her eyes playfully and walking up to the doctors room with him. "So thiiiis is your room that you never told me about?" she asked closing the door behind her. "Yep!" He said popping the P like his past incarnation did. Rose looked at the table next to the bed and saw several pictures of them together which caused her to smile. The Doctor came up from behind her kissed her neck and put his arms around her front. "You know theres a special place in my hearts for you." He said and her smile grew.

"I love you Rose Tyler." He said as she turned around meeting his eyes. "And I love you Doctor." She said pulling him into a kiss and the TARDIS shifted knocking them onto his bed Rose ontop of him again. "I swear I had nothing to do with that!" Rose and The Doctor both said and the TARDIS hummed happily. "So she did it then" Rose said laughing. "She must reeeeeally want us to be together tonight..." The Doctor said before Rose's face got dead serious. "What?" He asked and she kissed him again but with more force. "Rose what are you doing?" He asked but she didn't answer she sat up and pulled him up with her still kissing him with a great force and unbuttoning his shirt after succesfully removing his tweed jacket. "ROSE!" He shouted snapping her out of her trance.

"What the hell was that?" He asked looking at her with concern. "Sorry I don't know what happened I just..." She said looking up to him. That's when he noticed her eyes were a golden color but it quickly started fading. "You must hate me right now..." She said with a sigh. "How could i EVER hate Rose Tyler? And Bad Wolf happened. Your eyes were gold when you looked up, It takes something you want to do and puts more force into it..." He said and she turned red. "Still sorry..." She said avoiding his gaze on her. "Don't be if you wern't hurting my arm it would've happened." He said and she looked up at him. "So it can still happen?" Rose asked causing him to clear his throat. "Yeah I suppose..." The Doctor said and they started kissing again.

Rose awoke in The Doctors room not really remembering what had happened last night, at first she had just thought she fell asleep in there until she heard a moan and felt the bed move. Then she noticed her pillow felt like skin and was boney. Thats when she saw that The Doctors arm was wrapped around her and his chin rested on her head. Her head lay on his chest and the sheets were tucked around them. and then it dawned on her that they wern't wearing any clothes, Just skin and sheets.

"Morning..." She heard a the Doctor say and she felt his lips on her neck. "Mornin..." She said moving her head so she could see him. "Did I go all Bad Wolf or something because I only remember some parts of last night, and I see that you have bruises on your chest and shoulders..." She said kissing his hand seeing as thats the only thing not covered in bruises. "Yeah...But its okay because I heal fast" He said smiling. "And that's okay any way because one, I can give memories back to you. Two, I can honestly say the only thing I felt was you kissing me." He said. Rose started blushing and then her eyes got wide when she heard Amy's voice approaching. "DOCTOR! ROSE IS MISSING!" Rose hid under the covers and heard the door click open. "Wheres Ro- What are you doing...?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow

Rose came out from the covers blushing. "Hiding..." Rose said and Amy's eyes widened. "Oh..Um sorry..." Amy said stumbling out of the room. "Well...That was awkward..." The Doctor said causing Rose to hit him on the chest. "You shut it."

**I hope you enjoyed it, I lost this chapter a few times so I hope it's good... Please review :)**


	2. The Bad Wolf

**Hello lovlies :) shout out to Totallyau for being the first reviewer! Remember this is Eleven not Ten**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter Two**

**The Bad Wolf**

After Rose and the Doctor got dressed and such they decided to head down to the console room and decide where to go next. "If you could be any fruit what would you be?" Rose asked then asking herself why. "Not a pear that's for sure...Hmm, apples are rubbish pears are just gross in their own special way. OH a banana" The Doctor said going full rant mode. "I would be an orange, they make you feel better when you're sick so." Rose said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hm fair enough." The Doctor said laughing. Rose and The Doctor were walking hand in hand down the corridor for what seemed to be hours. "Are we lost?" Rose asked looking at him. "I know this TARDIS inside and out we are not lost." He said and then they stopped walking and he turned around. "What is that?" Rose said hiding behind him.

"I don't know...but I need you to run...like NOW!" The Doctor lied taking her hand and running with her until she stopped. "STOP!" She screamed letting go of his hand and facing the angel statue. "How did it get in the TARDIS?" Rose asked turning to him. "I don't know...come on!" He said taking her hand only to have her pull away.

"Rose don't go near it!" He shouted not being able to get through to her. Rose walked closer and blinked. The angel got closer and Rose fell back wards. "ROSE BACK AWAY FROM IT!" The Doctor shouted picking her up from behind and she faught him. "Stop..." She said oddly calm. He was confused at first only to realize the golden light emerging from her body. "Rose...let go of the time vortex! You're going to burn up and it's all my fault..." The Doctor said with tears in his eyes. "I want to save you my doctor..." Rose said turning around to face the angel. "I can be taken by it and save you..." she said tears quickly falling down her cheeks. "NO!" He shouted pulling her away but she pushed him back with her mind.

"ROSE STOP!" He shouted hoping it would snap her out of _'Bad Wolf'_ Rose collapsed and was unconchious only seconds after she disappeared and got taken by the wheeping angel. The angel dissapeared leaving The Doctor on the ground staring at the spot where Rose once lay.

"Oh and she awakens..." A mysterious voice came from a lady with an eye patch "Who are you...and where am I?" Rose asked waking up in a white room. "Oh just mummy Kovarian here to help you deliver." The woman said giving a devilish smile. "What do you mean deliver?!" Rose asked worried. "Oh, you're about to have your baby. We've had you here for a year. The Doctor hasn't found you yet which is surprising seeing as his daughter AND girlfriend are missing but you know he's a bit of a dim witted moron." Kovarian snapped. A year? How could Rose have been there for a year? And how was she pregnant. Well she knew HOW she got pregnant but, wait WHAT?! Did she say THE DOCTORS BABY?! Rose thought having pain flow through her. "Here we are time to puuuuuush" The woman said.

Rose has pain surging through her and she started screaming. Probably the most screaming she has ever done. "Oh she is lovely..." Kovarian said holding the baby in her hand. Rose thought it wasn't right to name their daughter without the doctor. "What are you going to name her?" she asked and the question hit Rose hard. Rose thought of a name and said it. "J-Jenny" Rose stuttered still very weak.

The lovely sound of the TARDIS suddenly filled the room and Rose smiled closing her eyes having them filled with tears. "I AM HERE!" The Doctor shouted stumbling out of the TARDIS. He quickly noticed Rose on the table and then the new born baby girl in Madam Kovarian's hands. "What's going on...?" He asked confused by all this.

"Well DOCTOR if you must know Rosie here was pregnant missing for a year and now you two have a daughter together. So stop being daft will you?" Kovarian said causing Rose to glare at her. "Alright so in the year that Rose has been missing she has been carrying our child? And you took her away from me?" The Doctor snapped and gave Kovarian an evil look.

"I am needed in another nursery so here." She said bitterly handing the baby to The Doctor before shooting up into the ceiling in a blue beam. "Hello..." Rose said to the doctor weakly when he sat on the bed with Jenny. "Hi, guess I missed alot?" He asked sighing looking at Rose. "Yeah...a bit..." She said smiling and sighing happily. "She looks like you the most you know. She only has my eyes, and hair colour." He said wiping the tear off of Rose's cheek. They sat in silence smiling at Jenny and playing with her. "Do you know what happened to me?" Rose asked breaking the silence.

"No. The last time i saw you, you were taken by the weeping angel." He replied kissing her fore head. "But i have both of you back with me." He said causing Rose to smile. "I missed you..." She said pulling him closer and placing a kiss on his lips. "I missed you too." The Doctor said placing Jenny in her cot. "I love you..." The Doctor said sitting back on her bed. "I love you too Doctor" Rose said kissing him again. "The stuff of legend."


	3. Playing mind tricks

**Hey! Sorry that i didn't post a new chapter for a few days because I wrote it down on paper my dog eats paper. I think you know where I'm going with this lol. Anyways I bring to you NEW CHAPTER!**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter three**

**Playing mind tricks**

The Doctor and Rose sat in pure silence until, Rose decided to break it. "So where's Amy and Rory?" she asked flicking The Doctors bow tie.

"Oh...They got married, so I took them to live a normle married life like they had wanted..." He said as he swallowed hard to keep from being all upset again. "Oh..." Was all Rose could get out before she screamed out in pain.

"What? Whats wrong?!" He asked grabbing her arms and checking her over with his sonic screwdriver. "I-I don't know, I just D- AGH!" Rose said panting before holding The Doctor closer to her. "Doctor whats happening to me?" She asked and before he could answer Madam Kovarian came through the door.

"Oh and so it kicks in!" She scoffed with her devilish smile. "What did you do to her?!" The Doctor shouted at Kovarian while protecting Rose with his arm. "Don't act like you don't know Doctor." She snapped before looking at Jenny. "Just have fun with them while it lasts..." Kovarian said laughing before she vanished in the blue beam of light once more.

"Doctor what did she mean? What do you know?" Rose asked looking up at him. He looked into her eyes and sighed. "It doesn't matter..." He said lying to her and himself when it actually matters a lot. "She looked at Jenny specifically what did she do that for? You don't think they did anything to her do you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know..." He lied again. Rose rushed over to Jenny to see her smiling up at her. The Doctor followed her and looked like he was dying inside. "What is it?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor who was looking at the floor. "I'm sorry Rose..." He said getting his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointing it at Jenny.

"Doctor what are you doing?" She asked panicing. "DOCTOR WHAT THE HELL STOP!" Rose said pushing his arm down. "I CAN'T ROSE CAN'T YOU SEE?! SHE ISN'T REAL! KOVARIAN MADE A FLESH VERSION OF HER!" The Doctor snapped making Rose have tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault I shouldn't have let them take you, I should have known...I'm sorry..." He said raising his arm again.

"I'm sorry...I am so so sorry...it kills me inside more then you know Rose but it's my only choice..." He pointed the screwdriver at Jenny again and she turned into a puddle of skin coloured goop. "Doctor... What did you just do? Did you kill her?" Rose contemplaited and didn't take her eyes off of his. His gaze down on her was something evil and she shook when he raised his arm and pointed the sonic screwdriver at her.

"Doctor! STOP! JUST STOP IT!" Rose screamed throwing the screwdriver across the room and grabbing his arms. The Doctor wasn't being himself, and this worried her. "Doctor listen to me...I know you're upset that Jenny was taken, but don't ever raise that thing at me and try to kill me again!" Rose said cupping his face with her hand.

"Rose...they have you too...I wasn't trying to kill her. You took Rose and turned her into the flesh and that is NOT okay." He said pulling away from her. He grabbed the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her. "I'm sorry Rose but you havn't been here for a very. long. time..." He said before turning her into a puddle of goo. He gave an evil grin and then quickly shook it off.

_What's happening to me? Why am I smiling at me loosing her? I practically killed her... _ He thought.

The Doctor was now back with the Ponds in the TARDIS as they tried to help him find Rose and Jenny again. "I'm sorry Doctor I know you really loved her and you just found them again." Amy said hugging The Doctor. "Amy I didn't love her, I DO love her...There is a difference.." He said hugging her back. A year alone in Time and Space searching for his love only to have her and his child taken away as soon as he arrived.

"But it's alright Pond it isn't your fault." He said pulling away from Amy and giving her a fake smile. He turned to Rory who was staring at him blankly. "And YOU Mr. Centurian look oddly differnt..." The Doctor said poking his chest and got an eyebrow raise from Rory. "Yeah its called ageing..." Rory said pushing the Doctor away by the face.

Rose woke up in a dark cell screaming. When she calmed down she looked around. "Where am I...?" She asked quietly.

"Hell? Heaven? Depends on how you look at it I suppose." A voice came from a woman in her 40's or 30's with bushy curly hair in the cell next to her.

"Who are you?" Rose asked backing up a little. "Professor River Song." The woman said smirking. "And you Rose Tyler should not be here so why are you?" River asked tilting her head.

"I don't kno- How do you know my name...?" Rose asked walking over to the cell bars and grabbing them. "I never said who I was." She said shakining from the cold.

"Spoilers..." River Song said smirking. "What do you mean?" Rose asked moving a piece of hair behind her ear. "My past is your future, My future is your past. I can't risk telling you anything." River said writing in a blue book. "What's that then?" Rose asked. River looked up and shook her head smiling. "Spoilers."

The Doctor was pressing buttons when Amy came running down the stairs with Rose's shirt in her hand. "What're you doing with that?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. "Thought you were supposed to be the smart one! I thought maybe we could hook this up to the TARDIS controles and lock on to where Rose is. Seeing as this is the most recent thing she wore." Amy said and The Doctor looked up from the console again. He snatched the shirt from her and threw it on the console connecting it to wires. "Amelia Pond, genius!" He said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks" She said giving a slight smile. "I just hope it works." She said looking at her raggedy Doctor. He looked at her. "So do I..." He said sighing and went back to pushing buttons. "Might want to hold onto something Pond's" He shouted as he held on to the console while Amy and Rory held onto the railing.

They all fell over even though they were gripping onto something. After they stood up The Doctor ran out the doors. His eyes widened and starting walking very slowly towards the door. "Doctor where are we?" Amy asked holding Rory's hand in pure fear. The Doctor turned to face them. "We're in Stormcage..." He said and Amy and Rory exchanged looks. "It's a high tech prison for anyone except River song. This is where Rose is being held...I hope Jenny is with her..." He said turning back to walk through the doors.

"ROSE!" The Doctor shouted and her name echoed through the hall. He looked around to see if there was any sight of her or Jenny but he only saw Amy and Rory following him. "ROSE!" He shouted again walking through another door. "DOCTOR?!" He heard her voice and ran towards it.

He found Rose in a cell on her knees. He broke the lock with the Sonic Screwdriver and Rose stayed still. "I'm sorry I didn't realize unti- oof!" He said before Rose ran into him and hugged him. The Doctor picked her up and she put her face in his neck. "I missed you so much!" She said through her sobs. "I missed you too Rose..." He said kissing her neck. "Oh good ol' reunion!" Amy said clapping and laughing. The Doctor put Rose down and looked at Amy with a glare. "Shut it." He said and Amy laughed again. "Sorry raggedy. We'll be in the TARDIS because we feel you need space for now" Amy said smiling and walking to the ship with Rory.

Rose looked at The Doctor. "I'm not a flesh thing again am I?" She asked. "No I would have known, I knew before I just didn't want to tell you" He said putting his hands around her waist. "I know River told me that part, you know before she went to her home." Rose said giggling. The Doctor nodded as this wasn't new news. "I love you" She said and he smiled. "I love you too, more then time can tell" He said before kissing her. She pulled away and he picked her up pinning her to the wall and began kissing her with more force and more passion.

Rose put her hand on the back of his neck and he slid his hands under her shirt. "Doctor..." Rose said out of breath. He didn't answer he looked at her just didn't answer. "Arn't we forgetting about something?" She asked sighing. They had compleatly forgot about Jenny. "Oh..." He said eyes wide. "Wow and thats what I came her for." He said annoyed. The Doctor put Rose back on the ground and took her hand. "Off to find Jenny!" He said and they ran down the hall her left hand in his right, Just like old times.

"What is taking them so long?" Rory asked walking around the console looking at all of the random buttons. "Well you do know that they still have a child to find, and other stuff" Amy said giggling. "What do you mean oth- OHHHHHHH" Rory said as his face turned white. "What?" Amy asked laughing at how stupid her husbund looked. "I just never expected...Ya know..." Rory said shivering at the thought. "How do you think Rose had a kid? PHOTOSYNTHESIS?!"


	4. The Fate of Jenny Tyler

**Hey, I had writers block. So without furtha ado, Brand **_**New**_** Chapter :)**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter four**

**The fate of Jenny Tyler**

"No no not photoshynthesis, I just thought that she got pregnant off the human Doctor not the Time Lord Doctor..." Rory said colour returning to his face. Amy hit him on the back playfully. "Oh shut it atleast he's happy for once yeah?" Amy said smiling. "Yeah just, what if they don't find Jenny? That'll kill him and he won't be happy with himself after that..." He said sighing and Amy nodded. "True..." She said hugging him.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted and heard nothing just the faint echo through the empty halls. She took a deep breath and called out again. "DOCTOR!?" She shouted again and got her hand grabbed by something. She quickly turned around and was relieved to see that it was the Doctor. "Shh, Kovarian might hear you..." He said putting his finger to his lips.

"Might? Oh I DID hear you, thanks to your girlfriend we found you. So we'll just be taking this..." Kovarian said while the two large men behind her grabbed the Doctor and pulled his hand behind his back. "Now I wouldn't do anything you'd regret otherwise well...I'll just let you see" She said smirking.

"YOU LET HIM GO!" Rose shouted pulling the gun River gave her out of her belt and pointed it at Kovarian. "Oh I wouldn't do that Rosie..." Kovarian said motioning to the large man holding the Doctor. He raised a gun and pressed it to the Doctors head. Rose's eyes widened and she paled. "So put the gun down or else, Boom!" Kovarian said smiling showing her teeth.

Rose looked at the Doctor he looked right back at her and smiled trying to make her not worry. But how could she not worry, her Doctor was being held by a large man with a gun held to his head.

Rose bent down and dropped her gun. "Good girl, now just to make sure you don't do anything..." Kovarian snapped. "Don't you dare hurt her, or there will be hell to pay!" The Doctor shouted. "Oh trust me, I can't promise anything..." Kovarian said looking at Rose. "Get 'er." She said tilting her head to Rose. The other large man not holding the Doctor was now holding Rose with a gun pressed to her back.

"Now follow me. Not that you have a choice." Kovarian said walking down the hall with Rose and the Doctor right behind her with the men still holding guns to them. "Here we are." She said opening the door to a room with a mirror on the ceiling and windows covering the rest of the room except the concreate floor.

"Why did you bring us here?" Rose asked struggling to speak since the mans arm was around her neck. "Because this is where you get to witness baby Jenny die!" Kovarian snapped looking at Rose. Rose looked at the Doctor who was glaring at Kovarian. "You'll have to kill me in order to hurt either one of them!" The Doctor shouted and Rose had tears falling down her cheeks. "Right, Kill him." Kovarian said looking at Rose still. Rose quickly shut her eyes and heard a gun shot and then a thud. "if he starts glowing shoot him again." She heard Kovarian say and then heard 3 more shots. Rose opened her eyes to see the Doctor lying on his back with blood surronding him. "Oh my god..." Rose said quietly trying to keep back her sobs.

"You just made a huge mistake because you just killed someone I love!" Rose shouted pulling out of the mans grip. She started glowing yellow and her eyes had a vortex in them. "What the hell? Is she one of those things too?!" The who killed the Doctor asked. Rose put her hand infront of her and a blue beam came out turning both men into ash. "I am the _Bad Wolf_ I create myself. I take every atom of your existance and I scatter them..." Rose said tears quickly falling from her eyes as she turned to Kovarian. "Rose don't do anything you'll regret..." Kovarian said smiling so Rose would change her mind. "You are nothing. And I won't regret it...trust me." Rose said smiling as she raised her arm and Kovarian vanished in the air.

Amy and Rory came running through the doors and their eyes immediatly landed on the Doctor. "Rose...did you kill him...?" Amy asked squinting her eyes from the bright light. "No, I am trying to save him...Kovarian and her team tried to kill him. They suceeded but I'm going to bring him back." Rose said walking over to the Doctor. She knelt down and kissed him and his eyes shot open. "Rose..." He said seconds before all the golden light vanished.

Rose collapsed next to the Doctor and he quickly sat up. "What just happened?" Amy asked walking over and knealing on the other side of Rose. "She brought me back to life." He said putting his hand on her cheek. "I thought only timelords could do that?" Amy asked looking at him. "She has the time vortex inside of her, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and now she is immortal." He said and looked back at Amy. "So is she going to be okay?" Rory asked coming over and knealing next to Amy.

The Doctor nodded and Rose slowly opened her eyes. "What'd I miss?" She asked smirking. "Well we'll leave you two alone" Amy whispered smiling taking Rory's hand and walking out the doors. The Doctor nodded and was now left alone with Rose.

"Nothing really, I just died, came back to life. The usual" The Doctor said smiling. Rose looked behind her and closed her eyes in pain. Her eyes quickly filled with tears and the Doctors smile faded. "Whats wrong?" He asked helping her stand up. Rose walked into his hug and put her head on his chest listening to his double heartbeat. "Doctor...Jenny...She's dead..." Rose said not letting go of him.

"How do you know?" He asked moving her hair out of her face. "I can feel it...She's in the room through that door..." Rose said putting her hands on the Doctors temples. She closed her eyes and the Doctor suddenly shook. He took her hands and she opened her eyes to see the Doctor with tears in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her. "Rose, I-" He managed to say before Rose kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked after she pulled away. "After seeing you get shot today...it made me realize, I love you too much to ever give you up." She said looking up at him. He took her hand and walked into the room where Jenny was. Rose closed her eyes and hoped she wasn't dead. "Oh my god..." She heard him said and she shut her eyes tighter.

"Rose I'm sorry..." She could hear the tears in his voice and then felt him pick her up and hug her. Rose sobbed in his shoulder and put her arms around his neck. The Doctor carried Rose back to the TARDIS and got stares from Amy and Rory. He ignored them and brought Rose into her room.

He put her on her bed and stood by the door. "Why...Why are they doing this?" Rose asked sighing and looking up at him. "I don't know..." The Doctor said banging the back of his head on the wall. Rose got up from her bed and locked her door. She took his hand and pulled him away from the wall. "what're you doing?" He asked when Rose put her arms around his neck. "Nothing..." She said smirking. "No, you're doing something. Rose I'm not going to take advantage of you by shagging you just because you're upset." He said backing up.

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her. "You're not taking advantage of me if I'm giving myself to you" She said smiling seductivly. "No Ro-" He managed before being pulled into a very forceful kiss. She put her hand on the back of his neck and used her other hand to remove his bow tie. The Doctor pulled away and held her far away from him. "Rose I'm not doing this." He said. Rose sat down on her bed and sighed. "Sorry..." She said sadly and he sat next to her. "Rose I'm sorry I just, I don't want to take advantage of you..." He said and she smiled. "I know, because you love me and don't want to hurt me?" She asked and he nodded. "Exactly." He said as he got closer to her and kissed her neck. "Don't want you to hate me..." He said. "Me hate The Doctor? No way!" She said laughing and he smiled.

He moved closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Rose's eyes widened and she gave him a bright smile. "Yes..." She said before kissing him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "So we're engaged?"


	5. For better or for worse (no married yet)

**Hello people! I am sadly ill so this chapter is going to be short :( Thank you to all the reviewers! let us move to the chapter!**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter 5**

**For better or for worse**

It was a Friday morning and Rose Tyler woke up in her bed with The Doctor next to her. She smiled and moved the hair out of his face he flinched a little when her cold hand touched his face.

Rose sat up and saw that he was shirtless and giggled at how cute he looked. Just to scare the hell out of him she put her hand on his stomach. He suddenly jumped up and woke up. "OI! What the hell was that for?!" The Doctor asked sitting up to match Rose's height. She didn't say anything just laughed at his face.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to scare you" She said smiling before he looked at her annoyed. "It didn't work you just managed to make me cold!" He said hitting her hands away from him.

"Either way my work here is done." Rose said laughing and he took her hands. "No your work here is not done Ms. Tyler." He said as he brought her closer to him. "What do you mean?" Rose asked confussed but found out when he kissed her. She smiled and put her hand on the back of his head. "You know tomorrow you and me are going to be a married couple right? You're going domestic!" Rose teased and he smirked. "Yeah yeah..." The Doctor said while he got up and put his shirt on.

"Why weren't you wearing a shirt?" Rose asked jumping from her bed onto his back. "Because that is how I sleep, sometimes t-shirt sometimes no shirt" He said laughing and setting her back down. "Oh, guess I should have known that." She smiled and poked his stomach. He jumped back and glared at her. "That hurt..." He said rubbing his stomach.

"That was the plan" Rose said laughing and pulled him back over and kissing him again. Rose pushed him to the wall and he picked her up. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" The Doctor whispered and Rose nodded in reply. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her neck.

She took his jacket off and was now working on his bow tie. When she succesfully removed it she kissed him with force. She hadn't even noticed he had taken off her shirt leaving the only protection on her chest was her bra. He sat on the bed with her still clinged onto him for dear life while she succesfully removed his shirt and braces.

Rose pulled her face away from his because her mouth was swollen and the Doctor moved on to kissing her neck. "I love you, more then you know" Rose moaned while he continued to kiss her neck. "I love you too, more then anyone in the universe knows."

**See? Told you short chapter, when i wasn't coughing I was sleeping. So I kept saving and putting off and didn't feel like going any further with it. And I'm not one to describe sex... So yeah. Night lovlies!**


	6. New beginnings

**Hey everyone! This chapter took forever to write! I originally wrote it in my notebook and it was 30 pages, so now hopefully it isn't absaloutly long and boring since i cut ALOT out . Enjoy!**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter Six**

**New beginings**

Rose and Amy were in their way to the TARDIS to get ready for the wedding and on their way Rose tried to come up with a clever thing to say in her vows. "Amy stop laughing! It's not that funny!" Rose shouted as they walked into the TARDIS. "And thats the end of my vow and stuff? Rose ya can't say that..." Amy said still laughing while putting the wedding dress on a hanger in Rose's room. "Sorry, I'M NERVOUS!" Rose said sliding down the wall and then putting her face in her hands. "So was I believe me its terrifying. But once you see him, you'll feel better about it and never want it to end." Amy said rubbing Rose's arm. "I'll be in my room while you put on your dress." She continued and walked out of the room.

Rose looked up and saw the dress hanging and smiled slightly before wiping the tear off her cheek. She got up and took it down off the hanger and admired it. If Jackie found out she was marrying the Doctor, Rose would never hear the end of it. She smirked at how hot wired her mother could be with the slapping and shouting if the Doctor let her get a tiny paper cut.

Rose zipped the back of her dress and walked over to the mirror that was on her door. "Oh my god..." She whispered to herself since the dress was so differnt from her usual jeans t-shirt attire. She smiled and walked into the console room. Amy was sitting in the captains seat putting her hair in a high up bun. "Hey, do you think it's too much?" Rose asked poofing out her dress while she walked down the stairs. "No, Rose you look beautiful in it!" Amy said walking over and hugging her. "Thanks...Just it feels weird...I mean the dress and the shoes...It's not me. Can I just walk down the aisle barefoot?" Rose said pulling her hair out of the bun causing her long blonde hair to fall down to the top of her ribs. "No absoloutly not! You are walking down the aisle in these shoes that dress and _this _veil" Amy said pulling a veil out of her bag that had flowers woven into it.

Rose's heart jumped and she nodded taking the veil and putting it on. "I look terrible..." Rose said sighing. "You do not! Come on you look beautiful, the Doctor is a lucky man, he has a beautiful fiance/wife who loves him with her whole heart." Amy said smiling and hugging Rose one last time before they head out the TARDIS doors.

Rose and Amy walked into the church and waited with Martha and Gwen to walk down the aisle. "Rose you look beautiful" Martha said smiling while Gwen talked with Amy. "Thank you Martha so do you" Rose said smiling back at her when they heard the wedding march. "Thats our cue..." Amy said hugging Rose one final time before the doors opened.

After Amy, Martha, and Gwen walked out the doors they closed almost immediatly. Rose closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. When she heard the song end she got a sick feeling in her stomach and breathed heavily. The song to cue Rose to walk down the aisle played and she put her veil over her face.

_This is it..._ She thought and the doors opened slowly. Rose locked arms with Pete and clenched her bouquet tightly. Pete saw that Rose was nervous so he started talking to try and calm her down as they walked down. "You know when me and your mother got married I got her name wrong." He said jokingly and Rose nodded. "I wish she was here, I miss her so much..." Rose said sadly. "Don't we all, but theres a time for everyone. She was ill and was very weak. The doctors said she wouldn't last a day, she lasted a month." Pete replied flatly.

"I'm sure she's looking over you right now and crying at how beautiful you look right now, and that your marrying the man you love." He continued and Rose nodded.

When they reached the end of the aisle Pete gave Rose a smile and walked to his spot by Micky and Jack. Rose handed her bouquet to Gwen and walked up the stairs to the Minister who was Ianto. The moment she saw the Doctor she smiled slightly.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today, in the presence of God and of this company, that the Doctor and Rose may be united in holy matrimony." Ianto started and Rose held her gaze on the Doctor the whole time.

"Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Ianto asked being all formal. "I do." Pete said placing Rose's hand in the Doctor's. After Pete sat down Rose closed her eyes again and sighed nervously.

"Doctor, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Bride, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" Ianto asked nodding to the Doctor "I am." The Doctor said squeezing Rose's hand gently.

"Rose, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Groom, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" Ianto asked now nodding to Rose. "I am." She said squeezing his in return.

"Doctor, do you take Rose to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?" He asked smirking a bit. "I do." The Doctor replied.

"And Rose, do you take the Doctor to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and Faithful with as long as you both shall live?" Ianto asked giving a little glance at Jack who winked. "I do..." Rose said in a shaky voice.

"Doctor repeat after me but speak to Rose." Ianto said flatly. The Doctor nodded and nudged Rose's arm. "I Doctor, take thee, Rose, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." The Doctor said smirking at the last part.

"Rose please repeat after me but to the Doctor" Ianto stated. "I, Rose, take thee, Doctor, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Rose repeted smiling.

"Doctor, Rose, you have declared your commitment to each other before your family and God. It gives me the greatest of pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife." Ianto said smiling at the pair. The Doctor turned to Rose and vice versa. "Doctor, you may kiss your bride." Ianto continued.

The Doctor lifted Rose's veil and saw that she was crying. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away. "You look beautiful" He said smiling before moving in to kiss her. Everyone clapped and Ianto continued his sayings when the kiss was over. "It is with the greatest of pleasure I get to introduce to you for the very first time in public as husband and wife. The Doctor and Rose!" He said excitedly. Rose and the Doctor held up their joined hands and smiled brightly.

"Forever starts now." The Doctor said smiling at Rose. "The Doctor and Rose Tyler" She continued for him. "The stuff of legend" He replied winking.


	7. The truth about Jenny

**I just noticed in my last chapter I put Groom and Bride instead of Doctor and Rose whoops. Well I didn't know what to do for this chapter so it's going to be random. Enjoy!**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter seven**

**The truth about Jenny**

Rose was walking around in the library looking for the Doctor. "Rose I'm over here..." The Doctor said sitting on a chair by one of the many bookcases. "Oh, Doctor I've been thinking about Jenny..." She replied sitting next to him. "Rose I know you're upset about her and so am I but Ro-" The Doctor said before getting a book thrown at him by Rose. "What's the book for?" He asked confused. "Jenny could'nt have died...She has Time Lord DNA mixed with my DNA which has the time vortex in it. So technically she shouldn't have died, I think she could still be out there..." Rose explained snuggling closer to him. "Rose...do you really think she's still out there?" He asked kissing her forehead. Rose nodded and put her face in his neck.

There was a bright white light and a girl in her teens with straight brown hair and green eyes appearded with a large gun on her back. The Doctor quickly sheilded Rose and held her hand. "Hello dad." The stranger said with a smile. "Jenny...?" Rose asked standing up with the Doctor. The girl nodded with tears streaming down her face. Rose ran to her and hugged her causing Jenny to drop her gun.

The Doctor smiled and walked over to them and joined the hug. "How did you get here?" Rose asked while Jenny backed up a bit. "Well, madam Kovarian took me in to her care and tried to turn me into one of her helpers. I wanted to get back to you guys so I stole her vortex manipulator and gun and well, here I am!" Jenny explained attacking her dad with a hug.

"How are you a teenager already you've only been gone for 3 weeks..." Rose asked taking the Doctor's hand in hers. "Time's been a bit slow for me. Sixteen years actually..." Jenny said with tears in her eyes. "Where did you stay while you were trying to find us?" The Doctor asked holding Rose close to him.

"Oh dozens of differn't places! Marvelous beautiful places, but right before I came here I was staying with a friend. Jack his name was. Jack Harkness." The end of Jenny's sentence made the Doctor and Rose exchange looks. "Does he own a Torchwood hub?" Rose asked with her eyebrow raised. "Yeah why?" Jenny asked just as confused as her mom and dad were.

"He's a friend of ours. We saw him a week ago, why wouldn't he call us if he knew where you were?" Rose exclaimed angry at Jack. "I didn't tell him my last name, just that my name was Jenny. I couldn't risk Kovarian or anyone from the goverment finding me. I'm on the run and can't afford to be caught. I'm not a good person who follows the law. I'm sorry..." Jenny said tears falling from her eyes once more.

"So you're a fugitive?" The Doctor asked while Rose walked out of the room. "I'm sorry dad, but I killed someone I was panicked... I'm wanted by the goverment for killing him. Jack doesn't know it but I killed Ianto..." She said walking to her dad but he took a step back.

"Jack needs to find out..." He explained shaking his head. "NO! He can't! I need him to help me, and I love him..." She said softly. The Doctor looked up with his eyes wide. "He can't die..." He said still shocked. "Neither can I small world." Jenny said rolling her eyes annoyed. "Where are you going?" He asked while Jenny started for the door. "Going to find mom!" Jenny shouted stomping out of the library.

_How could this have happened...Our daughter is a murderer._ The Doctor thought walking out of the room.


	8. The loss of healing

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I was grounded for saying the F word (Stupid right.) So… Let's get cracking!**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter Eight**

**The loss of healing**

Rose came down from the Doctor's room and frowned when he wasn't anywhere on the TARDIS. She decided to go in the Console room and found Amy sitting on the pilots seat staring at the monitor eyes wide. "Amy what're you looking at?" Rose asked walking over to her. "Isn't that Storm cage or wherever it was that you and Jenny got taken to when you were pregnant?" Amy looked at Rose who nodded with a shocked expression.

"But, I killed Kovarian didn't I?" Rose paced around the console and put her hand through her hair like the Doctor does when he is thinking. "Storm cage is run by Madam Kovarian so-" Amy cut her off. "She could've escaped when you were all like ya know, glowy…" Amy suggested and Rose soon realized Amy was probably correct. "Oh so Amelia has figured out truth?" Kovarian said behind Rose who quickly fell to the ground. Amy didn't hesitate to kneel next to her since they were like sisters, she felt scared when Rose was hurt. "What did you do to her?" Amy spat. "Sedated her." Kovarian replied coldly.

"Why?" Amy asked cradling Rose. "Because she has a very powerful gift. She has the Time Vortex in her head, and I want it not to worry she and her boyfriend will be safe in our care." Soon Amy's world became dark. The woman woke in a white room. Rose stood and held her hand to her head and pain began pulsing harshly. She took her hand off her head and it was covered in blood, and so was the floor where she had been laying. She searched for Amy and found her on a bed by the door. Amy has a huge gash on her neck and a large bruise on her arm and legs.

"Safe in our care my ass…" Rose muttered making her way over to her friend. "Amy are you okay?" She asked feeling sick from the blood everywhere. "Yeah fine just ya know damaged…" Amy joked spite her condition Rose placed her hand gently on Amy's neck and closed her eyes. A golden light emerged from her and Amy's wounds along with her own have healed in seconds. "What'd you do? I thought only the Doctor could do that." Amy asked looking down at her now healthy arm and legs.

"Got the Time Vortex in my head remember? I'm basically a space-" Amy cut her off again. "Please don't say Gandalf…" Amy begged and Rose laughed. "Nope that's the Doctor. I'm a space nurse, like Rory. Just you know space." Rose explained giggling. Rose helped Amy up and took the Doctors old blue sonic out of her pocket. "Surprised they didn't take this when they searched us." Rose said using it on the doorknob.

"Time to find ourselves a Doctor!" She said as they ran down a long corridor. "We've checked every room but this one. He better be in here or I'll scream." Rose said with tears falling down her cheeks. Amy had never seen her such a bad state. Sure she's seen her cry but she's never shut down like this. Amy nodded and Rose opened the door.

_No…_ Rose thought as she walked in to see the Doctor on the floor. She closed her eyes and Amy came in the room and gasped. "Is he…Dead…?" She asked while Rose somehow got over to him cradling him in her arms. "Just about. He'll be dead in a 32 minutes." A familiar voice said from behind her. "Why are you doing this? Honestly tell me. Why are you doing this to me?" Rose asked while holding the cold and motionless Doctor in her arms. "To break you, we took Jenny and turned her into a criminal. A good one at that. So we need you to complete the Human/Time Lord DNA." Kovarian said soothingly, well what she herself thought was soothing. To Rose it was evil and horrible. "What are you going to do to me?" Rose asked and Kovarian smirked. "Just one tiny prick of the needle." The woman in the eye patch explained. Rose laughed nervously. "With you it's never that easy! There's something you're not telling me!" Rose snapped.

Kovarian smirked and grabbed a syringe with green liquid in it and stuck it in Rose's neck. "What was that?" She asked annoyed while rubbing her neck. "Not important. Anyways, your precious Doctor will be dead in 5 minutes." The woman said and Rose quickly gave herself a shot that put some of her time energy in the empty syringe and threw it to Amy, who rushed over to the Doctor and put it in his neck. His color returned but he was still cold and motionless, he was only unconscious now. He won't die.

Rose glowed a bright yellow light. Not like before when the Doctor got shot. This time is was brighter and a storm happened overhead. "Kovarian I'm giving you one more chance! Leave me and my family alone!" Rose said with a robotic voice obviously crying from her head burning up. Kovarian laughed. "Never! How can I you and your daughter will make great weapons." Rose scowled at her and raised her hand. "I said you get one more chance. You used it up in the moment you got it. You used to be tiny, and evil. Now you're just a bitchy pile of ash!" Rose said as Kovarian disintegrated and was gone forever.

Rose looked at her hands before the light left her. "Rose…?" Rose heard the Doctor say weakly. She ran over to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Long time no see…" He continued and she gave a teary smile. "Yeah been busy you know…" They both laughed at how they were reenacting when he was shot by the dalek ruining their reunion. Rose frowned and brought him closer to her so he could her. "I'm sorry…" She whispered while putting her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes in pain and shifted slightly in her arms before replying to her. "For what?" The Doctor asked breathing heavy.

A tear escaped from Rose's eyes and landed on his cheek. He quickly opened his eyes to see her staring at him terrified. "Rose, tell me. What's wrong?" She shook her head sadly and kissed his hand. "It's all my fault you're hurt…" She explained. "If I never would have come back none of this would've happened, it's. All my fault…" She paused and closed her eyes. "You're still dying aren't you…?" Rose asked sadly. He nodded and pulled her down to kiss her softly. "But I won't." He said against her lips. "What do you mean?" She asked and he smiled kissing her again. "Your DNA is still healing me, just hurts like hell in the process." Rose gave a half smile and put her hand on his neck. "I'm still sorry…" She said. The Doctor frowned and then screamed out in pain. This was breaking Rose's heart. She saw Amy over by the door with tears in her eyes standing with Rory. "There…There has to be some way to heal you without pain…Doctor please." Rose pleaded as he opened his eyes.

The Doctor smiled slightly and then it faded as he got another rush of pain. Rose put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. "Please…" Rose whispered and her hand glowed weakly and he was no longer cold. It was now Rose's turn to cry out in pain. "What did you do?" Rose ignored his question and kissed him deeply. "I healed you with the rest of my energy…" Rose said against his lips before kissing him again.

When the pair finally stood he pulled her close to him. "What do you mean the rest of your energy?" He asked concerned that maybe now the forever they promised wouldn't really be forever anymore. "Kovarian did something. I still don't die or age. I just can't heal myself or anyone else." She replied sadly.

Amy smiled at the scene before her, happy that both of them were okay.

They all returned to the TARDIS and Jenny was sitting on the pilots seat with her eyes on the console. "She's back isn't she? Kovarian. She's back?" Jenny asked with tears in her eyes not wanting to be found by her. Rose had a guilty look on her face and she walked over to her daughter. "No, I-…I killed her…She can't hurt you anymore." Rose said quietly while the other 3 stared at them. Jenny's eyes widened and hugged her mother.

Rose smiled at the Doctor while he put the TARDIS in flight. "Drop me off at Torchwood." Jenny said to her dad who nodded. "But we just got you back!" Rose complained. Her daughter laughed. "I know mum. But I just…I want to be with Jack right now…" She said before walking out of the doors.

"Well!" The Doctor started before kissing Rose and poking her nose. "Tyler Ponds. New York city like you requested!"

**And there we go the end of chapter 8! Next Chapter, Angels take Manhattan which I already wrote so I'll have it posted after it's typed **


	9. The Angels take Manhattan

**Told you it would be up tonight! this took a LOOOOOONG time to write. I'm in the process of writing The Snowmen. I haven't watched it since January 20****th**** so you know.**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter Nine**

**Angels take Manhattan**

The Doctor Amy and Rory were sitting on a rock by a river in central park laughing and chatting while and Amy read the news paper and the Doctor read a book entitled _The angels kiss a Rose Smith mystery. _The cover was a girl with blonde hair black dress and brown trench coat. "She had ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she kept well hidden." Amy said and the Doctor turned. "Oh so you've read it?" He asked. Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, you did. And them you said Yowzah!" She replied going back to her paper. "Yeah, only you could fancy someone in a book…" Rory joked and the Doctor looked back at his book.

"I'm only reading it for the cover." He protested and then realized he shouldn't have said that. "Ooo let's see the cover then!" Amy said reaching over him trying to get the book and he pulled it away from her. Rory stood with his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to go get some more coffee.." He said and then left. Amy smiled and then poked the doctor's shoulder. "Okay read me a story." Amy said and the Doctor looked confused. "I thought you hated when I read out loud." Amy shook her head. "Just read, but do not at any point Yowzah." Amy said and he laughed. He then ripped the last page out of the book and put it in the basket. "Why'd you do that?" Amy asked. "Now it doesn't have to end. I hate endings." He explained and then started reading. "I followed the tall skinny guy for 20 blocks and he still hadn't noticed me. When he noticed me and told me "I was just getting…coffee…"" The Doctor read and Amy stood abruptly pulling the Doctor up with her. "Keep reading!" Amy begged and he nodded. ""Rose? Where are we?" Rory asked me and I looked up at him. "New York 1938, we were taken back by the angels."" He read aloud and Amy paced back and forth while the Doctor continued to read but now in his head.

"So how did Rory and Rose get to 1938?" Amy asked and he shrugged. Then he quickly checked the cover. The author was _B. Wolf._ "Rose wrote the book she just doesn't know she wrote it yet. She must've put it in my pocket before she disappeared…" The Doctor explained to Amy and she was still confused. "But how did she know this was going to happen? How did she put the book in your pocket if she didn't even write it yet?" Amy asked watching the Doctor pace. "She's got the Time Vortex in her head, she probably sent it through time. She knows anything that will happen. She can see our deaths." He said and didn't notice Amy had picked up the book and started reading from it.

"Page 43, you're going to break something." Amy said looking up from the book. The Doctor turned to face her. "I'm what?" Amy looked back at the book and read from it. ""Why do you have to break mine?" I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said "Because Amy read it in a book now I have no choice."" Amy read and the Doctor worried. Amy had just read his future. "Stop! No! No! Stop! You can't just read ahead, you mustn't. And you cant do that!" He exclaimed worriedly.

Amy blinked and set the book down. "But we've already been reading it." He cut her off "Just the stuff that's happening now, parallel with us. That's as far as we go!" He said putting his hand through his hair. "But, it could help us find Rory. And Rose…" Amy trailed off to stop herself from crying when she saw the look on the Doctor's face. "And if we read ahead to find they die?" He paused trying to push away the thought of Rose _his_ Rose dyeing. "This isn't any old future, Amy. It's ours. Once we know what's coming its fixed. I'm going to break something because you told me that I'm going to do it. I have no choice now…" He continued sadly and began to pace again.

"Time can be rewritten…" Amy offered but the Doctor shook his head. "Not once you've read it. Once we know what's coming, it's written in stone."

Rose spotted a vase and smirked. "Ah early Qin Dynasty I'd say?" Grayle nodded. "Correct, are you an archaeologist as well as a detective?" Rose turned to him and her smile faded. She was without the Doctor, he had taught her all these things and had made her cleverer. "Something like that…"

"Okay, landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. I could push through, but if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet. I need landing lights." The Doctor said struggling while the console sparked. Amy looked at him. "Landing lights?" She asked tilting her head. "Yes, I need a signal to lock onto. What did she say? Early what dynasty?"

"Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well informed." Grayle said looking Rose in the eyes. "And you're very afraid. That's an awful lot of locks for one door…" She replied eyeing the door. "Rose I'm translating." Rory said looking at the vase. The Chinese characters moved around on the vase translating into English. "It's a gift from the TARDIS. It hangs around." Rose said softly as a large man grabbed Rory. "With the babies sir?" The man asked and Grayle nodded. Rory was then thrown into the cellar.

The Doctor was in a plate decorating shop in China 221 BC. "Oh yes that's the one" He said flashing his psychic paper to the man behind the counted. "Special commission from the Emperor."

Rose removed her trench coat and hat when she spotted the words Yowzah on one of the vases and smirked. "Well hello, sweetie." She paused. "Let's see, crime boss with a collecting fetish. Whatever you don't want anyone else to see has got to be your favorite. Or, possibly your girlfriend." She joked pulling the curtains revealing a weeping angel snarling with manacles and chains on it.

"So, girlfriend then?" Rose asked while tapping the keypad on her vortex manipulator. "What are you doing?" He asked looking over her shoulder. "Oh you know, texting a boy" She said with a wink.

The Doctor looked at the scanner and smirked when he saw the words yowzah appear. "Landing light, we have a signal! Locking on!" He shouted and Amy came running into the console room.

"These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking." Grayle said and Rose rolled her eyes. "I know how they work." She replied with a bored tone. "Oh so I understand Rose Tyler, the detective who investigates angels." Rose ignored him and checked the angel over. "She's badly damaged." She said looking it over several more times for anything more useful. "I wanted to know if it could feel pain." He said. "You realize it's screaming? The others can hear. Is that why you need all the locks?" He turned out the lights briefly, and the Angel grabbed Rose's wrist. "You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly." He explained and Rose glared at him. "The angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?" She asked trying to pull her wrist out of the angels grip. "I'm a collector, what collector could resist this? I'm only human." He said laughing at how stupid her question was to him. "That's exactly what they're thinking" She scoffed. Suddenly all the lights started flickering. "Is it an earthquake?!" Grayle shouted. Rose didn't understand what was happening until the sound of a struggling TARDIS could be heard. Rose smirked as wind from the TARDIS landing blew paper everywhere. "Oh you bad boy. You could burn New York!" She said amused. "What does that mean?" He asked and she looked at him. "It means. Mister Grayle, just wait till my husband get's home." The TARDIS landed causing the vases to fall down and break and Mr. Grayle to faint.

Amy ran out of the TARDIS followed by the Doctor. As soon as he saw Rose he smiled and walked over to her. "Sorry I'm late honey. Traffic was hell." He said kissing her. The Doctor inspected the angel that was holding her wrist. "She's holding you very tight." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mhm at least she didn't send me back in time." Rose replied shivering as his breath hit her neck. "Doubt she's strong enough." She nodded and kissed him again. "Well, I'm going to need my arm back so either break her wrist or mine." Rose said jokingly only to realize she wasn't joking by the look on her husbands face. "Why do you have to break mine?" She asked and the Doctor frowned. "Because, Amy read it in a book. Now I have no choice." Amy was standing in the doorway with a sad expression only to have it worsen when he glared at her. "You see?" Rose tilted her head. "What book?" She asked. He turned. "Your book. Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read." The Doctor said showing her the book. "I see. Don't like the cover much though." Rose said causing the Doctor to smile.

Amy walked into the room fully and shook her head. "But if Rose is going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah?" Amy asked and Rose nodded. "I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous." It was Amy's turn to nod and she looked at the Doctor. "I know, but there must be something we can look at." The Doctors eyes widened and soon had something to work with. "What a page of handy hints, previews, spoiler free?" Amy smirked. "Chapter titles." The Doctor quickly scanned the page of chapter titles and found one that would help them find Rory. "He's in the cellar." He said. "Gimme!" The Doctor tossed his sonic screwdriver to Amy and she ran down to the cellar. The Doctor kissed Rose and started to walk out until he saw the name of chapter 12. He stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes. "Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?" Rose begged but he put the book to his head. The name of chapter 12 was entitled _Amelia's last farewell. _"Doctor I know that face! Calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Rose tried but he walked over to her. "No! Get your wrist out. Get your wrist out without breaking it!" He snapped at her and she flinched. His eyes filled with sadness for how he was treating Rose. "How…?" Rose asked choking over a sob trying to escape her throat. He kissed her neck and put his head down. "I'm sorry…" He whispered into her neck before hanging his head down. "But, I don't know just do it. Change the future…" He said sadly before walking out of the room. Rose looked at the angel and sighed.

Rose walked into the entry room and saw Amy and the Doctor discussing how to find Rory. When he noticed Rose he smiled. "You got out." He said amused and she nodded. "So where is he?" Amy asked cutting Rose off before she could answer the Doctor. Rose looked at the tablet she was holding. "Well come on where is he?" The Doctor asked quickly. "Well honey if it was that easy, I'd get you to do it." Rose joked. He got closer to her. "How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?" He asked changing the subject. "You asked. I did. Problem?" Rose asked smiling slightly. "You just changed the future." He said kissing her. "It's called marriage honey." She said whispering against his lips. "Now, hush I'm working." She said pulling away and he smiled.

The Doctor turned to Amy. "She's good did you notice?" He asked like a child. "Ah ha! Here we are!" Rose paused looking at the Doctor. "Where ever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out from. Shall we steal it?" She asked while he smirked at her. "Show me." He said grabbing her right hand and she gasped out in pain. He noticed her wrist was black and blue.

"Why did you lie to me?" The Doctor asked quietly. Rose didn't answer she just stared at the door. "Does it hurt?" Rose nodded and a stray tear fell down her cheek. He took her wrist. "No Doctor, don't!" She shouted but it was too late her wrist was healed. "There we go. How's that?" He asked kissing her hand. "Hm let's see shall we?" She slapped him and scowled. "That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy! Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot!" The Doctor took her hand again. "Rose, you know I will do anything to help you." He explained and she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, I can't heal you anymore so if you die…I can't save you. What ever was in the syringe madam Kovarian put in me took that ability away. I feel it's unfair that you can help me, but I can give you nothing in return…" Rose said. "You give me anything I could ever ask for just by breathing." He replied and kissed her neck.

Rory and Amy ran down the stairwell to see more angels on the way down. "Up!" Amy cried pulling Rory with her. "What good is up?" Rory asked and Amy rolled her eyes. "Well it's better than down isn't it" She said back.

The Doctor soniced the light bulb to keep it on as angels surrounded him and Rose. ""We can't keep doing this." Rose nodded. "Any ideas?" The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, the usual. Run!" He shouted as they ran away from the angels in the hallway.

Amy and Rory stood on the roof staring at the statue of liberty weeping angel. "Always wanted to visit the statue of liberty. Guess she got impatient." Rory said shakily.

The Doctor and Rose ran up the stairs and eventually made it to the roof via fire escape. "What the hell are you doing!?" The Doctor shouted as Rose gasped seeing her friends – No family standing on the ledge of the roof getting read to jump off. "Changing the future. It's called marriage." Amy said tearfully. The Doctor held Rose closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Amy and Rory leaned to the side and fell off the roof. The Doctor and Rose ran to where their family stood moments ago. "Amy! Amy!" The Doctor shouted watching them plummet to their death. Rose looked at the angel and saw balls of energy appearing. "Doctor! What's happening?" Rose yelled so he could hear her. He pulled Rose close to him. "The paradox! It's working!"

"It could use a repaint." Rose said laughing the Doctor returned the laugh. "Been busy." Rose rolled her eyes playfully and looked at the top of the TARDIS. "Do the bulb on top need changing?" He shook his head. "Just changed it."

"So Amy and Rory then?"

"Yes I know I know."

"I'm just saying they're going to get terribly bored hanging around here all day"

Rory was gone. Taken by the angel the space where he once stood was empty. "Rose?" Amy called back to her sister. Rose walked up behind Amy and took her hand. "Stop it! Just. Just stop it!" The Doctor shouted but both of the women ignored him and Rose kissed Amy's hand. Rose let go of Amy's hand and stepped back only to have the Doctor grab her and hold her close. Amy sobbed. "Raggedy man…" Amy started and the tears could be heard in her voice. She turned and continued. "Goodbye!" She half yelled half whispered. Amy disappeared and Rose stared where her sister once stood. "No!" The Doctor exclaimed looking at the gravestone where Amy's name now appeared.

Rose and The Doctor were back on the TARDIS in silence until Rose broke it. "I'll tell Amy to put an afterword in for you. Maybe you'll listen to her." Rose said before kissing him and walking up to their room. The Doctor's eyes widened. "The Last page…" He whispered to himself and then he stood up quickly.

The Doctor ran back to where they were sitting and laughing only hours earlier. The Doctor took the last page of the book out of the picnic basket and put Amy's reading glasses on. He sat on a bench and began reading.

Afterword by Amelia Williams:

Hello, old friend. And here we are. You and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think once we're gone you won't be coming back here for a while. And you might be alone. Which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to see and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived. And save a whale in outer space. Tell her, this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends.

The Doctor sat there and sighed, he had been broken so many times by his companions leaving. But the Pond's Rose and Donna's had definitely been the top three.

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS and sat on the pilots seat. Staring at the center column he sighed. _At least I have Rose…_ He thought to himself. He stood and walked over to the console. "Think it's time your desktop is changed…"

**Next chapter the Snowmen. Just have to refresh my memory and then add Rose in.**


	10. The Snowmen

**AN: I got my Sonic Screwdriver today! It makes noise and all that! I was so excited! Ha-ha, anyways promised you a chapter. And well, the ending will make you hate me… Please don't hate me! It's just an idea I had and loved!**

* * *

**Time Lost**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Snowmen**

Rose and the Doctor walked hand in hand sadly through a dark snow filled alley, when suddenly they saw they were about to pass a woman. So, they put their heads down. "Did you two make that snowman?" The stranger asked. "No" The Doctor said annoyed, though him and Rose didn't stop walking to answer. Well who did? Cause it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared." The pair stopped and listened. "From nowhere…" The Stranger continued. The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose's hand and she gasped in pain. "Sorry…" He whispered to her and she kissed his hand lovingly. The two then turned and the Doctor put on Amy's old reading glasses.

"Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make a snowman." He said while Rose pulled her shawl tighter around her. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Snow can remember? That's silly." She stated. Rose looked away from the Doctor. "What's wrong with silly?" She asked and the girl turned to Rose.

"Nothin' still talkin' to you two, aint I?" Rose looked back at the Doctor who was smiling at the stranger and she was smiling back at him. "What's your name?" He asked removing the glasses and moving next to Rose who absent-mindedly took his hand in her own. "Clara." She said and Rose smiled and him. "Nice name." Rose paused. "Clara." She continued and they once again started walking away. "You should definitely keep it." She finished and they rounded the corner. "Goodbye!" The Doctor called over his shoulder before kissing Rose softly.

Clara looked at the ground and then where the two left her. She decided to follow them and ran through the alleyway. "Oi! Where are you going? I thought we was just gettin' acquainted?" She exclaimed and the pair frowned, but forced a sincere smile and turned around. "Those were the days…" The Doctor said. A flicker of confusion crosses Clara's face while sadness went on his and Rose's. They turned and walked off again.

Clara turned to walk back to the bar but stopped when she heard a carriage door shut. She backed up and returned to the alleyway. She then cast off her shawl and began running after the Doctor and Rose. She made her way through interconnecting alleyways to see a carriage pulling off so she chased it around a corner.

Rose looked out the window sadly and the Doctor looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice over the speaker. "Ah, refreshing to see you taking an interest once again. Was she nice?" Vastra asked. Rose looked away from the window and at the intercom. "We just spoke to her." Rose explained and the Doctor took her hand. "And made your usual impact, no doubt." The woman on the intercom said. Rose sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "No, no impact. Those days are over." The Doctor stated. "You two can't help yourself! It's the same story every time, and it always begins with the same two words." The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks. "She'll never be able to find us again! She doesn't even have the name, Doctor. What two words?" He said and Rose flinched at the sound of something on the roof. Clara popped her head through the roof and Rose's eyes widened. "Doctor? Doctor who?"

Rose and the Doctor are outside behind Strax who is looking through binoculars. "They've taken samples from the snowmen all over London. What do you suppose they're doing in there?" He asked as he lowered the binoculars from his face. Rose kneeled on the ground next to the Doctor. He picked up some snow and Rose watched. "The snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?" He asked looking at Rose who shrugged. "A grenade!" Strax exclaimed and Rose looked horrified. "A profit!" She said while the Doctor threw the snow back on the ground. "That's Victorian values for you…" she continued before standing up and whipping the snow off her dress.

"I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines, and acid." Strax said walking over to the couple. "Why?" Rose challenged. "Couldn't we at least investigate?" Strax suggested. Rose shook her head. "No, it's none of our business." The Doctor said from behind her. "Sir! And ma'am… Permission to expression my opposition to your current apathy." Strax asked. Rose raised an eyebrow. "Permission granted." She said. "Sir and once again ma'am, I am opposed to your current apathy!" He practically shouted.

"Thank you, Strax. And if we're ever in the need of advice from a psychotic potato-dwarf," Rose paused and clasped the sides of Strax's head. "You'll certainly be the first to know." She finished and the Doctor chuckled. "But if the snow is new, and alien, shouldn't I, we, I be making some attempt to destroy it? Be reasonable..." The Doctor sighed. "It is not our problem." Rose said taking the Doctor's hand. "Over a thousand years of saving the universe, Strax... you know the one thing I learned? The universe doesn't care." He said and Rose felt her heart break. In the distance Clara could be heard.

"Oi Doctor!" They heard her shout and Rose closed her eyes. "Now... we have a problem of our own to worry about." She said walking towards the carriage with Strax and the Doctor. Inside the carriage Clara could be heard shouting. "Let me out! Oi!" The Doctor opened the door and walked into the carriage while Rose stood outside leaning on it. "Don't worry... no one's going to hurt you." He assured her and she nodded. She spotted Strax and moved back a bit. "What is that thing?" Rose laughed and Strax glared at Clara. "Silence boy!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "That's Strax, and as you can see he's easily confused…" He explained and Strax nodded. "Silence girl! Sorry lad." Strax said and Rose walked so the Doctor and Clara could see her. "Okay Strax got it, but who's she?" Rose looked at the Doctor and he smiled at her slightly. "I'm Rose Tyler." She said and Clara nodded.

A few moments later Rose and the Doctor are walking hand in hand in a park oblivious that Clara is following them. Out of nowhere the Doctor jumps up and grabs a ladder, which he pulls down. Him and Rose disappear up it and the ladder goes back up. When Clara thinks they can't see her she jumps up trying to grab the ladder and falls. She gets up and tries again, this time she succeeds. She climbed up the ladder and was on a cloud. Clara walked over to the TARDIS, which was still damaged, from going into 1938 New York.

Clara knocked on the door and heard the door start to open so she ran to the other side. The Doctor popped his head out with a sad and confused look. "Hello?" He asked walking completely out of the box being followed by Rose. "Hello?" Rose tried but no one answered. Clara was now on the other side of the TARDIS while the pair circled it. Before leaving she looked inside the TARDIS not noticing it's bigger on the inside. "Hello?" The Doctor tried once more and Clara darted down the stairs dropping her shawl. When Rose was fully around the box she noticed something by the stairs and picked it up noticing it looked an awful lot like the shawl Clara was wearing earlier.

Later in the TARDIS Rose is looking at the floor sadly and the Doctor is looking at her with concern. The phone rang and she answered it motioning for him to come over and listen. "What is it?" She asked somewhat annoyed and Vastra could be heard on the other line. "Miss Clara and her concerns about the snow. I gave her the one word test." Vastra said and Rose rolled her eyes. "Well that's always pointless. What did she say?" She asked and looked at the Doctor. "Well?" Rose hesitated. "Pond." Vastra finally said and concern swept across Rose's face. "Strax has already suggested where to start investigating." The lizard woman explained before hanging up. Rose stood looking at the Doctor. "What's wrong?" He asked her and she put the phone down so she could hug him tightly. She never answered him but she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Doctor Simeon…there's someone here to see you." The butler said stuttering. Simeon turned around and glared at him. "Who?" The butler shuddered and nodded. "Sir, it's Sherlock Holmes." Suddenly The Doctor and Rose barged through the door hand in hand. The Doctor in a Sherlock Holmes getup and Rose in a red Victorian style dress. "If you're Sherlock Holmes who's the girl?" Simeon asked and Rose glared at him. "Oh this is um, Watson!" The Doctor practically shouted at the man. Rose looked at the Doctor and then back to Mr. Simeon. "I thought Watson was a man, this is a girl. I think." He said and Rose rolled her eyes while the Doctor glared at him. "She IS a girl." He explained and turned his attention to the giant globe in the middle of the room. "Come along Watson." He said enthusiastically and Rose didn't hesitate to follow. "Oh, yes. Big, globey thing. Now... shut up, don't tell me... I see from your collar stud you have an apple-tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?" The Doctor asked and Rose giggled at him. "No." Simeon said flatly.

"Do you have a wife?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples?" She continued taking on the Doctor's awkwardness.

"Come on! Work with me here!" She complained and the Doctor grinned a bit.

The Doctor turned to the butler. "Do you have a fish named Collin?"

"…No…" The Butler replied and Rose smirked. "We thought not! Didn't we Sherlock?" He smiled and turned to her. "That we did Watson!" He exclaimed still holding her hand.

After Rose and The Doctor left Simeon's mansion he scanned the frozen pond with the sonic screwdriver. "Body frozen in a pond... When the snow gets a good, long look at a human being like a... full-body scan... everything they need to evolve. A pond. Good point, Clara." He said to himself while Rose turned and her eyes widened. Strax appeared with a large weapon. "What are you doing here?" She asked causing the Doctor to turn around also. "Madame Vastra wondered if you were needing any grenades." Strax said and the Doctor stared at him. "Grenades?" He asked eyebrow raised. "She might have said help." Rose blinked. "Help for what?" She asked. "Well for your investigation!" Strax exclaimed and Rose looked at the ground. "Investigation? Who says we're investigating? Do you think we're going to start investigation just because a bird smiles at us? Who do you think we are?" Strax smirked and Rose knew what was coming. "Sherlock Holmes and his partner Watson." Strax said amused. "Don't be clever with me! We're the clever one's you're the potato one!' The Doctor said poking Strax in the head and Rose laughed. "Now go away." He said and Strax nodded. "Yes…Mr. Holmes…" He said and walked away. "Oi! Shut up! You're not clever! You're not funny! And you've got tiny little legs!" The Doctor shouted after him and Rose burst out laughing. "Ya know he's tryin' to help." Rose stated and he nodded. "He's not though…" He replied hugging Rose.

Rose and The Doctor were on the staircase with Clara and the children looking shocked at Latimer. "Children, what is the explan..." He trailed off seeing the Doctor and Rose. "Who the devil are you two?" Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks and then back at Latimer. "Oh is my sister Rose…And I'm your governess's gentlemen friend…" Clara nodded and Rose glared at him. "We've just been upstairs kissing." Soon both Clara and Rose were glaring at him and he put on a nervous smile. Once they are all down the stairs the Doctor turns to Latimer. "So, any questions?" He asked and Latimer looked to Clara. "You've…got a gentlemen friend?" Clara sighed and Rose looked at him annoyed.

Clara is comforting the children while Rose, Vastra, and the Doctor talked. "Sir, please do not noogie me during combat!' Strax yelled and Rose looked at Clara to find she was looking at Rose the whole time. Rose smiled politely before turning back to the Doctor.

Rose and the Doctor ran out of the room and looked around for the ice woman. Clara quickly appeared in the hallway with them. "Oi! I told you to stay in there!" He said gesturing to the room she had just left. "Oh. I didn't listen." She said happy with herself. "You do that a lot." He said and Rose glared at the woman. "That's why you like me." She stated and the Doctor looked confused. "Who said I like you?" He asked and what happened next caused Rose to run out of the room. Clara had grabbed him and kissed him. When they pulled away the Doctor looked where Rose had been and then back to Clara flustered. "I think you just did." She said and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You. Kissed. Me!" He shouted and Clara grinned. "And you blushed." She stated. His eyes widened. "And with…The…Shut up!" He said walking away. Clara stayed put for a moment to smile at herself for what she had just done not noticing that Rose had left. Then she followed after them.

In the other room before Clara entered the Doctor saw Rose sitting on a chair with her face in her hands. "Rose?" He offered and she looked up with red swollen eyes. He noticed she had been crying and his eyes got a guilty look in them. "She's Reinette all over again isn't she?" Rose asked through her sobs. "No, Rose I swore I would never hurt you like that again." He said getting closer to her. She laughed annoyed. "A little late for that." She said standing up. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "Rose, I have no feelings for Clara, she kissed me not the other way around. "It's not just the kiss that bothered me. You lied to Latimer and said I was your sister. You basically encouraged Clara to kiss you since you gave her the idea." Rose stated. The Doctor shook his head and moved the strand of hair out of Rose's eyes. "I know, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid on my part. I'm sorry." He said sadly and Rose looked at him. "Promise?" He nodded. "I promise." He said and she smiled slightly before kissing him softly.

All three of them were inside the TARDIS now and Clara kept asking random questions. "Has it got a kitchen?" The Doctor looked confused. "Another…First…" He said slowly. "Sorry, just I like making soufflés." He looked up from the console and to Rose who wasn't looking at him. "Soufflés?" He asked. Clara nodded as she walked closer to the door.

The Doctor gave Clara a TARDIS key after getting a nod from Rose to make sure she was okay with all of this. "What's this?" Clara asked and Rose gave a sincere smile. "It's us giving in." She explained. "Silly, don't know why I'm crying." Rose smiled a little bigger and walked over to the Doctor. "I do. Remember this. Remember this, right now, all of it, because this is the day... this is the day... This. Is. The. Day... Everything. Begins!" Rose said happily before walking over to hug Clara. The Doctor smiled that Rose could finally accept Clara and began pressing buttons on the console not noticing the Ice woman coming up from behind Clara and Rose. The ice lady grabbed Rose and Clara causing her to drop the key, which made a loud clinking, noise. The Doctor looked up and froze. "Clara! Rose!" He shouted running out the door. "Get offa me!" Clara screamed while Rose struggled. "Water vapor doesn't stop ice, I should have realized!" He said grabbing the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "Get off!" Rose shouted while the ice woman continued to pull them. "Let them go! Let them go now!" The Doctor shouted pointing the screwdriver at the ice woman. "Get off of me!" Both women shout and they all look horrified once the ice lady reaches the edge of the cloud. The Doctor ran to the edge and felt his hearts break watching Clara and Rose fall to their death. He absent mindedly called only after rose. "Rose!" He shouted as the girls fell. Rose shed a tear and mouthed three words to him. "_I love you" _

Inside Latimer's mansion Jenny heard a thud and gasped. "What was that?" Vastra asked alarmed. "I-its Rose and Clara…" Jenny stuttered looking at Vastra. "No…" Vastra said under her breath. "We have to get them inside!" Latimer said striding off. "Those things will kill you!" Vastra called after him. He stopped and spat out. "They're hurt!" Vastra sighed. "They're dead…" She said flatly. Suddenly she heard the TARDIS materializing and she looked back out the window. "What is that?" Latimer asked and Vastra smiled slightly. "He's taking them in." She said as the TARDIS appeared under Rose and Clara's backs.

Clara and Rose have been moved to tables inside the mansion Strax standing in between them. "I don't understand. That green woman said they were dead. How could they be alive now?" Latimer asked. "This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind can understand. Not to worry." Strax said somewhat comforting.

The Doctor was in the TARDIS scanning the pieces of ice that was once the ice lady. Vastra walked in and her eyes landed on the box. "Isn't the creature still a danger? It…could reform" Vastra asked and he shook his head. "Nope, not in here." He said sadness in his voice. "Then you should be with them…" She replied plainly. The Doctor looked up. "They're going to be fine. They have to be…" Vastra shook her head and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Doctor, their injuries are severe. That equipment will bring anyone for a while, but long-term…" She trailed off. "It was my fault. I am responsible for what happened to them. They were in my care." He replied to her a little bit of hope in his voice. "What is the point in blaming yourself?" Vastra asked walking away from the door. "None. Because they're going to live."

When the Doctor finally exits the TARDIS he sees Rose and Clara, still breathing and he walks over to Rose first while Latimer was with Clara. Rose opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey…Hello." The Doctor said quietly. "They all think me and Clara are going to die, don't they?" Rose asked with a tired voice. "But I know you're both going to live…" He trailed off looking into her tear filled eyes. "How…Doctor I can't die, depending on the injuries or wounds given during death. But like Vastra said my injuries are severe. I can't get out of this one…" Rose said smile fading and the Doctor took her hand. "Rose I promised you forever…and you're going to get it…" He said sadly. Rose shook her head. "I can't. Doctor you know I love you but I can't…" Rose said before he kissed her. When he took his lips away her eyes were closed and she had stopped breathing. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "It's my fault…" He whispered against her skin and he stood.

When he walked over to Clara he gave her a slight smile. She returned it and looked at the ceiling. "Your friend…is she…" Clara trailed off, as she didn't want to say the words. The Doctor nodded and she gasped. "I'm sorry." She replied in a friendly way. "Not your fault." He said reaching for the TARDIS key in his pocket. "But I know you're going to live." Clara looked at him confused. "How?" He put the key in her hand and kissed it. "I never know how…I only know who." He said with a smile. "The green lady…she said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?" Clara asked and he looked at her happily. "If I do will you come with me?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes." His smiled widened. "Well then." He paused kissing her forehead. "Merry Christmas." The Doctor stood and straightened his bowtie. He took one last look at Rose and she had a tear falling from her cheek.

"_How long are you going to stay with me_?"_ Rose smiled and turned to him._

"_Forever…" They both smiled as the Doctor took her hand._

He remembered they had both promised each other forever but the damned ice lady snatched it away from them.

After the Doctor got rid of Simeon and the globe he made his way back to Latimer's mansion and ran inside. "I'm sorry. There is nothing to be done. She has moments only." Strax explained while the children cried and the Doctor kneeled at the table to be next to Clara. "You saved the world, Clara, you me and Rose." He paused pushing away the remembrance that Rose was dead. "We really, really did." He said happily. Clara smiled. "Are you going back your cloud?" She asked and the Doctor shook his head. "No more cloud. Not now." He said flatly staring at Rose's lifeless body. "Why not?" She asked and he was about to say because it held to many memories of his now dead wife. He decided not to. "It rained." Clara shut her eyes as she was dying. "Run…run you clever boy…" She paused and opened her eyes. "And remember." The Doctor looked up in recognition from the Asylum of Daleks. "It's Christmas. Christmas Day!" The maid called and the Doctor walked over to Rose. He kneeled next to her and took her hand. "This has to work…" He said quietly and he shut his eyes. Rose's body started glowing but it did nothing. He thought it was a delayed reaction. "Vastra!" He called and she hurried over to him. "Check for any life…" He said hurriedly and Vastra scanned her. Vastra shook her head and put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm sorry Doctor but she's dead." He looked at Rose one last time. "The adventures we had…just with they didn't have to end so soon." He said quietly to her before he stood. "So much for a happy Christmas." He said bitterly.

The Doctor Latimer and the children stood in a cemetery by two new graves. One for Rose and one for Clara. "I never knew Clara's full name. Clara Oswin Oswald. It was soufflé girl…Again." He said shocked. He stood and looked at Rose's grave. "I promised her forever. And she never got it." He said and Vastra looked at him. "Things happen Doctor you didn't know, it isn't your fault." She said and the Doctor sighed. "Yes it is. I made no effort to make them stop being dragged. I could have prevented it but I didn't I watched them get pulled off the edge and now they're dead." He replied sadly.

The Doctor was now alone in the TARDIS and he walked into Rose's old room. He felt his hearts break as he noticed something was different about it. He walked over to her nightstand and saw a new picture there. He picked it up and saw it was him Rose amy and Rory together at their wedding. He smiled slightly and then it faded when he remembered all three of them were now gone and dead. He pushed that thought away and saw another thing that wasn't there before. It was a note.

_Dear Doctor, _

_I know that since I died you'll probably sulk like you had when I got sucked into the parallel universe, which you shouldn't. You should live your life and be happy. For I shall return. - __Rose_

His eyes never left the note until he heard the TARDIS take flight. He ran into the console room to see a familiar smiling face.

"Hello…"

* * *

**Hey guess what? Wait...I can't tell you! Now i am sad! :c Mer. Stupid spoilers! Anyway's even though you guys stopped reviewing I will continue to make chapters. Why did you stop reviewing though :( Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	11. Rose reborn

**Well, I have been a horrible updater lately! I am sorry but between school work, friends, family I just couldn't keep up. I really hope you guys don't hate me for my really long time of not updating. Just warning you the title of this chapter sucks... So here is chapter...**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter eleven**

**Rose reborn**

_"Hello" She said smiling at the Doctor._

He was confused. The TARDIS was in the Time Vortex how could she have gotten on board? He stepped over to the console and looked at the monitor. They were still in the Time Vortex this should have been impossible. Then again River song was a woman of impossible things. "Your timing is horrible River. You couldn't have come at a worse time, where were you?" River searched his face for any sign of him joking. "Spoilers..." She continued to smile until he glared at her. "Don't play games with me River. Don't you _ever_ think you are capable of that!" He growled at her. River shook her head. "I know you're not alright, she meant alot to you I know that." She paused and he looked away from her and nodded. "Doctor, I'm sorry but you and me both know I couldn't have prevented this." The Doctor looked back at her with hurt in his eyes. "You could have tried!" He shouted. River walked over to him and took his hand. "I'm sorry Doctor but I couldn't...But I promise things _will_ get better. You just have to trust me."

The Doctor looked at her in the eyes. "Okay, I trust you. But how do you know things will get better. So far things have been going South for me. I lost Oswin, the Pond's, Clara, and now Rose. I'm not one for good things randomly happening." He explained to her. "Follow." Was all she said as she walked them over to the TARDIS doors. "What?" River didn't answer, instead she opened the doors. They both walked out and it was Latimeres back yard. "Why are we here?" The Doctor groaned. "Oi shut it! You're like a five year old!" River shot back. "But, we're here because of the pond." He looked at her with fear. How did River Song know about the pond? "What about the pond?" River rolled her eyes and brought him over next to it.

"Look into it." She ordered and he did so. He fell down to his knees when he saw what was in the water. "How...?" The Doctor asked and River smiled slightly. "Spoilers my love. But she needs you. In order for her to wake up she needs to know you're here." He didn't like not knowing how River song knew about Rose's death. Or the fact that River had put her in the bottom of the pond. "Why did you put her in the pond? What good does a pond do she's dead!" The Doctor shouted desperately with tears riming his eyes. River was gone in the blink of an eye thanks to her cheap way of traveling through vortex manipulator.

He stood and looked back into the pond. Rose was alive somehow. He could tell through their link. He heard her cries for help, one name kept playing through her mind over and over again. And that name was _Doctor_. The Doctor reached into the pond and picked her up out of it. He shut his eyes as her heart beat slowed down.

_"Spoilers my love. But she needs you. In order for her to wake she needs to know you're here."_

What did River mean by that? Rose needs to know the Doctor is there in order to wake up. But how? Finally the Doctor came up up with an idea. He put his hands on both sides of her face and closed his eyes once more.

_Rose I need you to come back to me. Please love, wake up and be here with me. _He sent her through his mind. _How do I know it's you? I heard your voice in Pete's world too and you never came for me._ Her voice echoed through his head. He nodded. _Yes, and I'm terribly sorry about that Rose. But please just come back to me, I need you Rose. _The connection broke and he opened his eyes abruptly at the hand on his cheek.

"You didn't think I'd leave you that easily did you love?" She said her voice weak. He looked at her for a few moments and realized this was real, this was happening. Rose came back, she was alive. He smiled and hugged her. "Don't. You. Ever! Do that again..." He whispered in her hair. "Back at you mister! You left me. If it wasn't for River song you'd be dead because Jack would kill you for taking your eyes off of me." Rose joked, except the Doctor didn't really take it as a joke. He took it more as a realization. "I'm sorry." Rose nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, I couldn't stop seeing you when I was dead. I saw you and you were alone. Do you ever listen when we tell you not to be alone? Aside from that, I saw you die too..." The Doctor held her tighter. "Never, and that's not going to happen. I won't let that happen." Rose raised an eyebrow. "You moped didn't you?" He nodded and chuckled.

"Shut it Tyler!" Rose pulled her face out of his neck so she could look at his face. "I've been thinking about that. Wouldn't it make sense for me to take your last name since we're married?" He shook his head. "I don't have one. Well unless you would want your last name to be Sigma, but that name is no fun what so ever." Rose put on a fake pout and bit her lip. "Just don't call me Mrs. Doctor that's odd..." He nodded. "More than odd, more like ood." Rose giggled and got on her toes to kiss his forehead. The Doctor gave her a look of disapointment. "What?" She asked thinking she had done something was wrong.

"Lips are down here love." He smirked. Rose giggled. "My apologies sir." She said with a fake yorkshire accent. She kissed him deeply as they struggled to get back to the TARDIS without falling. "So I'm gone 24 hours and as soon as I come back we shag?" He didn't pull away to answer. "Pretty much" He said opening the TARDIS door. "Maybe I should disappear more then." She joked pulling him closer to her. "If you did that I'd have to make sure you were never tired then wouldn't I." Rose pressed her lips to his once more as they opened the door to the Doctor's room. "Easy." She said taking his jacket off.

"With us there's no such thing as easy." He said unzipping the back of her dress. "Got me to marry you didn't ya?" She said breathless. "Liar." Rose had removed his jacket bowtie and shirt. "What did I lie about?" He kissed her again and put her on the bed. "Out of breath already? You need to stop with the chips missy!" Rose laughed and pulled him ontop of her. "Shut it Time Lord." She said as he kissed her chest. "Make me wolfie." He teased.

"Now you're asking for it." She pulled his face up and kissed him again. "Maybe I should ask more often." Rose nodded. "You better!" The Doctor looked at her for a moment. "You're acting differn't" Rose shifted and put her hands on his back. "What a woman can't be happy and tease her husband after coming back from the dead?" He smiled. "There's no law against it." She nodded. "Told you, now." She rolled them over so now she was ontop of him. "Let's actually do something not just lay here and kiss kay?" The Doctor chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "What ever you want love." Rose smirked and began to undress the rest of the way.

**I was affraid I was describing the sex part too much so I stopped here... Anyways HEYYYY new chapter coming tomorrow and bleh. **


	12. Parting ways

**Well I'm back with a new chapter. This one was hard planning out, I couldn't decide on what to do on alot of it... :c I'm listening to Epic Rap Battles of History Doc Brown VS Doctor Who. It goes 10 to 4 ._. That's just... Weeeeird... Anyways NEW CHAPTER BEHOLD!**

**Time Lost **

**Chapter twelve**

**Parting ways**

Rose woke up next to the Doctor who was looking at her with a heavy gaze. "What?" He didn't answer instead he put his hand on her back. "Doctor what's wrong?" He pulled her closer and burried his face in her hair. "Nothing. Just you know..." Something was weird about how he was acting. Even for him! "I know you're lying. Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head. "No what would make you think either of those things?" Rose closed her eyes. "You're acting like something happened when I was sleeping. Did you hold a vote with the TARDIS or something?" He kissed her and laughed. "No, but we should probably get dressed we're going some where." Rose nodded and grabbed her robe from the end of the bed.

"Don't miss me too much." She said winking as she walked into the bathroom with clothes in her hands. "Can't make any promisses." He looked at the door when it closed. What he was about to do would kill him but he had to. It was for her safety so it was the only reason he was doing it.

When they were both dressed they headed for the console room. When they got there the Doctor looked at the console with sadness in his eyes. "We're here." Rose looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?" The Doctor didn't answer. He put on a fake smile. "Nothing just go." Rose smiled back. "Where are we. No wait, when are we?" He looked at her. "One, go see. Two, 2013." Rose rolled her eyes and walked out the doors. "Wait...But this is my old flat, from before I got trapped in Pete's world. What are we doing here?" She turned to look at him but he wasn't there. The doors were closed and locked. "Doctor?!" Rose shouted and the TARDIS began dematerialize. "Doctor..." She said quietly with tears in her eyes. He had left her again. Then the TARDIS came back to where it was a moment ago. The Doctor stuck his head out the door and looked at Rose sadly. "Really am rubbish at goodbyes..." He laughed quietly and then walked out of the TARDIS fully. "Why does it have to be goodbye?" She asked sadly. "Come into the kitchen and I'll explain." He took her hand and led her to sit at the table.

"You know how this morning I was acting weird?" Rose nodded. The Doctor took her hand from across the table and sighed. "When you were sleeping, I thought a lot." She looked at him in the eyes and he smiled a bit but it quickly faded. "About...Stuff." He continued. "What kind of stuff?" Rose had asked him, she could tell this was painful for him to say it as it was for her to hear. "Between the past few months and weeks, I've lost a lot of people. Including you. Rose I can't risk loosing you again." The Doctor looked away from her and she stood never letting their hands leave eachother. "Why are you telling me this? Why are we here?" He looked up at her and he had tears riming his eyes. He stood to meet her eyes. "Because, you have to stay here. You can't...be with me anymore..." Rose looked at the ground and then back at him.

"Is this you breaking up with me? Because if you're not it sure as hell sounds like it." The Doctor pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing into his neck. "No I'll come back and visit you all the time. You just can't live on the TARDIS anymore, it's too dangerous. I can't just have you on board to make me happy. When I watched you fall off of the cloud and saw you die, and then I had to stand over your grave..." He paused. "I can't do that again..." Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, what he was telling her punched her in the chest a thousand times.

"What's the alternative of that Doctor?!" She snapped pushing him away from her. The Doctor closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him again. "I'm sorry Rose.." Rose nodded and kissed him deeply. "Rose don't..." He said quietly but she ignored him. "Rose I can't!" He said pulling away from her. "Doctor please don't do this, I can't stand being without you. What if I have hope that you'll come back but you never do because you're dead and I don't know? There's no winner here!" The Doctor sighed. "I know, but I will visit you." Rose couldn't see his face but she knew he was crying by his voice. She once again started sobbing into his shoulder. They stood there hugging and crying into eachother for a while.

When the Doctor finally calmed down he pulled out of Rose's neck so he could look at her. She was still crying and the sight of it broke his hearts. He never wanted to be the cause of her pain especially now. "Rose I have to go, if I don't leave now I probably never will." Rose looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Then don't! We wouldn't be on the TARDIS so I wouldn't be in danger!" The Doctor shook his head. "Just being around me is a danger Rose, I'm a living disaster!"

Rose put her hand on his cheek. "Please don't leave me..." He sighed and put his hand over hers. "Rose, I'm sorry." He kissed her and walked towards the kitchen door. "I love you." Rose ran over to him and wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up. "Don't go. I'm lost without you..." She whispered and he kissed her neck. "I'm sorry." He put her down and pulled her into another kiss. "I love you Rose..." The Doctor whispered agaisnt her lips. When they pulled away from each other he stood by the door once more. "Doctor..." He turned to face her. "Yeah?" He replied softly. "Don't get into any trouble." He laughed and smiled. "I can't make promisses." Rose smiled. "I love you..." He looked at her. "I'm coming back!" The Doctor said defensively. "But I love you too Tyler." With that he walked out and Rose could hear the TARDIS dematerialize again. "No you won't..." She heard herself say softly and she closed her eyes when she saw the Doctor's bow tie on the table. "You never do..."

**Yay! This chapter is over! And it made me sad to write it. And that was the whole fricken point! so yeah I hope chapter 13 can be posted today other wise I will cry :(**


	13. Not the reunion I had in mind

** Not even gonna bother.**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Not the reunion I had in mind**

Rose was sitting at the table once more holding his bow tie and staring at the door he left all those years ago. The Doctor had lied to her, he never came back to visit. She looked down at the bow tie and a tear fell onto it. "You promised..." She whispered to herself and then the sound of the TARDIS materializing echoed through the flat. She thought it was her imagination so she ignored it. Out of no where the kitchen door slammed open. "Something tells me you're mad at me, you didn't come to the TARDIS." Rose looked at him blankly. "It's really you?" She asked him. He walked over to her and took her hand. "Yeah corse it is. I was just here last night...Whats wrong?" Rose shook her head and smiled. "Nothing just glad you're back."

The Doctor pulled her up and hugged her. "I told you I would come back." Rose closed her eyes tight. "Rule one, the rule everyone knows. The Doctor lies..." She said quietly. Then the answer hit the Doctor. Rose looked older and had no hope that he was coming back. He had done it again. "How late am I?" He asked annoyed. "15 years. I lost faith in you Doctor." He pulled away. "You didn't..." Rose looked at him questionably. "See someone else did you?" She shook her head and put his bow tie back on his neck. "There never was any body else and you know that." He smiled slightly and then realized she shouldn't have aged. "Why do you look older? You havn't aged since 2006 why all of a sudden now?" He raised his eyebrow and Rose looked at him in the eyes. "About that...I might have taken a perception filter from Torchwood..." She lifted her shirt above her pants and turned it off. In seconds Rose's face went back to the twenty year old from all those years ago.

"Why wouldn't you think it was 15 years?" He looked at her again. "Because it was only 5 hours for me..."

_Stupid thing the TARDIS. She kept you away from me! I thought you died!_ Rose said to him in his mind.

"Oi! She loves you, I'm just a horrible timer!" Rose laughed. "You got that right mate!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "So who's the kid in the pictures in the living room?" Rose's eyes widened and she waved off the question. "Doesn't matter. Stupid kid..." He looked at her with concern. "You're lying about something..."

"No I'm not." Yes she was.

"Yes you are! What is it?" Rose bit her lip and looked at the wall. "Nothing just a friend!" He nodded but he wasn't buying this. "So why did you come back? It's not like you're gonna take me again? I mean, I would love to come back with you but...I take it that's why you came back." The Doctor looked at her and sighed. "I wish I could Rose but you know why I can't, even if I explained it to you fifteen years ago." Rose nodded and sat back down on the chair and thought back to the day he had left her.

_"Doctor..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't get into any trouble."_

_"I can't make promisses."_

_"I love you..."_

_"I'm coming back!_

_but I love you too Tyler."_

The Doctor took her hand once more. "Please don't think back to that day...It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and now I have to do it again fifteen years later." She looked up and gave a smile smile. She felt his pain, she could see all of the thoughts in his head. "Doctor I'm fine. I've been without you for years. I can survive." He looked up at her. "Well I was only with out you for five hours. It'll be harder for me." Rose nodded and stood up again. "I'm sorry, but whose fault is that?" She said accusingly. He put her hand on his chest. "I'm still sorry about that love." Rose smiled a bit and put her other hand on his cheek. "It's fine." She said softly before kissing him softly. She forgot how good it felt to kiss him, she missed the way he would jump a bit from being caught off guard. She missed the tingle on her lips from where his were pressed to hers. When they pulled their lips away the Doctor rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

_I missed you..._ She heard his voice echo through her mind and she smiled at him.

_I missed you too Theta. _He turned red, but he smiled back at her.

"You'll always be my pink and yellow human." Rose kissed him again. When their lips parted from eachothers she smiled bigger. "And you'll always be my Time Lord..." She said with tears in her eyes. The Doctor wiped them away with his thumb and sighed. "I suppose it's time for you to go again?" Rose asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, if I stay too long I'd want to stay here." Rose nodded. "Okay..Just don't forget me yeah?" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I could never forget you Rose Marion Tyler." The Doctor pressed his lips to hers once more. When they pulled away for the final time he walked to the door like last time and looked down at the ground. "Doctor, I love you." He nodded never turning around. "Love you too." He said weakly before leaving the kitchen.

Rose heard the TARDIS again and a tear fell. No matter how long he was gone, she would be broken everytime he came back just to leave moments after. She walked into the living room to find a note.

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope you don't love the Doctor too much or well, your own life. Because once I find the two of you, your lives and existance on Earth will be no more! Have fun while it lasts. Oh, and I have your daughter. And son..._

_With hate - The Master_

Rose looked up with wide eyes at the bookcase. The picture of her and the Doctor was gone. So was the picture of her Jenny, Jack, and Taylor. She felt her heart beat faster when the one of her Amy Rory and the Doctor was on the floor broken and the glass pieces that had broken off were covered in blood.

_Rose?_ She could hear the Doctor's voice faintly in her mind.

_Doctor I need you. Please I can't tell you why I just need you to come back! _She shouted in her mind then quickly sent an apology when she heard the Doctor groan.

_Rose, I need you to stay calm when I tell you this. The Master has me somewhere. Stay in the flat so you're safe! If you're in the living room the blood all over the floor...Yeah...That's mine._ Rose closed her eyes and a tear fell to the picture she was holding.

_How can you expect me NOT to freak out about that?!_ She was scared. Her fear increased when the window got shattered by a large rock. Rose ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

_Doctor, they found me!_ Rose started sobbing when she felt his mind go blank. Something happened to him, and she couldn't help him. "Come out come out where ever you are!" The Master called. The bathroom door came crashing down and the Master came walking in. "Shit..."


	14. (Name won't fit)

**I'm on a roll today! This is fantastic!**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter 14**

**Better a broken heart then no heart at all**

The Doctor woke up in the large room once more and saw five bodies on the floor. His stomach turned at the sight. He hoped they weren't dead because then the Master would be getting an earfull. He noticed on of them was blonde and was wearing the same outfit Rose was.

He heard a moan and the blonde turned over. It was Rose. The Doctor was silent except the clinking of the chains holding him to the wall. Rose quickly turned around at the sound. She stood quickly. "Doctor...?" He nodded. "Fraid so love..." Rose stayed put and motioned for him to come into the little circle of light. The Doctor listened and made it as far as the chains would allow him to go. Rose gasped and ran over to hug him. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, and his clothes were torn with blood stains. "How could I have let this happen? You look horrible!" She said into his neck. "Nice to see you too?" He replied weakly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Then the sound of two people moving echoed through the room. The Doctor and Rose looked towards them. The red head rolled over and both of them looked at her in shock. "Rose...?" Rose walked over to her. "Amy?!" The redhead nodded and stood. "How? How did you get back here without the world exploading?!" Amy shrugged and hugged Rose. "Is Rory with you?" Amy nodded and as if on que Rory woke up and stood. After Amy and Rose let go, Rose turned to Rory and smiled. "Come here stupid." Rory laughed and hugged Rose tightly.

"Wheres the Doctor?" Amy asked with concern. Rose pointed to the light in the middle of the room. The Doctor waved and smiled slightly. "Hello Ponds! You're looking well." Amy ran over to hug him while Rory and Rose watched happily. "You're not! God you look terrible!" The Doctor groaned. "Again nice to see you too!" Rose giggled. The Doctor looked over at Rory. "I'm not contagious come here centurion!" Rory walked over and hugged him. "Seems like it's been ages since I've seen you two!" Rose sighed. "Some longer then others..." Amy looked at her friend oddly. "Rose what d'you mean?" The Doctor looked at her and his smile dropped. "I had to leave Rose alone for her safety, it didn't really turn out that well. But when I came to visit her she told me it had been fifteen years. I'm guess you were brought here a week after you left us?" Amy nodded. "Yes, we tried to find you but it said Rose was dead. So we thought maybe you had left for good." Rose's eyes widened. "I did die... River never explained how I'm still living..." Rose was now very confused.

The remaining people on the floor were now standing in the shadows and Rose could sense it. "Come out of the shadows I know who you are it's fine!" Jenny and Taylor came out of the shadows with linked hands. Rose smiled and then looked at the Doctor who was inspecting the pair. The Doctor knew Jenny but not this Taylor person. "Taylor come over here. Please." Taylor nodded and walked next to Rose. "Taylor, this is the Doctor. Doctor...This is our son..." Amy and Rory's eyes landed on the Doctor as soon as Rose said son.

It was obvious to them that he had no idea who Taylor was. "What?" Rose was affraid he would say that. "Well remember when you got me out of the pond?" The Doctor nodded still looking at Taylor. "Well, that night you apparently got me pregnant again...And well you know the rest." She said putting her hand on Taylor's shoulder. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply but was interupted by the door opening.

"Family reunion? Lovely I hate it. Needs more fun! Maybe some spark!" The Master took out a remote and pushed a button. All of a sudden the Doctor fell to the ground screaming. Amy, Rose, and Jenny rushed to him while Taylor and Rory stood infront of the master. "Not a smart move..." Rory and Taylor collapsed and were once again out cold. When the Doctor stopped screaming Jenny kicked the Master down. "No one hurts my family!" She spat. The Master took her by the wrist and pulled her over to him. "You're feisty, you might be a help to me." The Master pressed his lips to Jenny's. Jack appeared in the room via vortex manipulator and pulled him away from Jenny. "That's my girl you're violating. That wasn't smart." Jack said pushing the Master into the wall.

The Doctor was panting and looking at the scene before him. "Life's really gone to hell..."


	15. The one who plays with life

**Ever have that moment when your stomach is just making weird ass noises? That's happening right now and it's 1 o'clock in the morning. I woke my brother up with it ._. moving on ^-^**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter fifteen**

**The one who plays with life**

_"Life's really gone to hell..." He said darkly._

Rose looked behind her to see what the Doctor saw. "Oh my god..." Was all she got out before standing up and beating the hell out of the Master. "You think you can beat me?! Not a chance!" The Master shouted, he had hit the button again. The Doctor began screaming out in pain once more squirming on the ground. Rose sped back over to kneel next to him.

"Doctor...hush, I'm here it will be fine. Please...?" Rose begged. He kept screaming as Rose's eyes were flooded with tears. She pinned him to the ground to keep him from hurting himself more then he already had. "Doctor please calm down!" She shouted. The Master laughed. "Stupid little girl, he has 3,000 bolts of electricity surging through him. He'll probably die before it turns off."

The Doctor kept screaming and his face was covered in blood and sweat. Rose couldn't bear to see him like this, she couldn't loose him. Not after all they had been through. She stood quickly after telling Amy to keep the Doctor calmed. He hadn't stopped squirming, but atleast he had stopped screaming because that broke Rose's heart the most. "Look, I know you have something out for me. He hasn't done anything to you! So leave him alone!" The Master rolled his eyes. "You weren't there durring the time war Rose! You have no idea what happened." He shouted back. "Really? Because the Doctor told me all about Gallifrey and the Time War." Rose grinned. Her face quickly dropped when she heard Jenny scream and the Master smirked. The Master smirking was never a good sign.

Jack held Jenny in his arms while she sobbed. Rose was terrified to turn around, she didn't want to know why Jenny was acting like this. She closed her eyes when she heard what Amy was whispering to the Doctor. "Doctor please Rose needs you, we all need you. The Master doesn't but he's the one doing this. Please Doctor!" She looked up at Rose who had her back to Amy. "Rose, I'm sorry..." Rose turned around with her eyes open. Her eyes fell on the silent and wounded Doctor. "Is he..." Amy shook her head then shrugged and stood. Rose was now kneeling where Amy had been.

The Doctor wasn't breathing and he was freezing cold. Rose worried. If he was dead that was it that was the end, she can't heal him or bring him back anymore because of Madame Kovarian. She put her hand on his chest and gave a watery smile when he put his hand over hers. His eyes were still closed and he was still cold. Rose decided to reach out into his mind and try to talk to him there.

The link was very weak but it was something.

Rose closed her eyes and held the Doctor's hand tighter, she opened her eyes when he held hers tighter too. She closed her eyes once more.

_"Doctor please tell me you're alright."_ There was a long silence but after a minute or so she could hear something quietly replying.

_"I'm fine, just a little weak. I can hear Jenny's thoughts, I'm guessing I scared her when I passed out?" _Rose giggled.

_"Yeah. Some people don't enjoy that you know!" _Rose could hear the Doctor chuckle and she smiled. _"So when are you coming back to reality?" _She continued.

_"I don't know, I can feel you so I'm deffinatly getting better-ish." _

_"Ish?" _

_"Well since I was so injured, I'm going to heal in a human ammount of time. I won't regenerate I'll just take more than 24 hours to heal with all the damage done, I'll probably be like this for a month." _

Rose felt warmth on her hand where the Doctor's was. She opened her eyes and he was looking up at her. "Doctor...?" The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Hello." Rose smilled and kissed his hand. "Hello..."

"Where's the Master?" The Doctor asked slowly closing his eyes again. "Don't, Doctor I need you! You said you weren't going to die!" Rose brought his hand to her face and his warmth was gone. His heart beats were gone and his mind was empty. She couldn't feel the connection anymore... The Doctor was gone.

**I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this one...SO MANY DEATHS SO LITTLE IDEAS! I seriously have no idea how I'm going to bring the Doctor back into this... Hmm I must go to the thinking cave! This chapter took about 2 days to write because I get home from school late, and then I have to do homework and work on chores and I don't start typing until like 11:30 so I get tired. So it says 1 o'clock in the morning at the top because that day I started typing it then. Right now it's 11:24 AM. **


	16. All my tears have been used up

**I still havn't figured it out! UGH I hope I do before the end of the chapter. Otherwise they be stuck there. Dead Doctor = TARDIS No work. Lol I don't know what's wrong with me right now - Let us begin...**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter sixteen**

**All my tears have been used up**

_"Where's the Master?" The Doctor asked slowly closing his eyes again. "Don't, Doctor I need you! You said you weren't going to die!" Rose brought his hand to her face and his warmth was gone. His heart beats were gone and his mind was empty. She couldn't feel the connection anymore... The Doctor was gone._

Amy watched Rose carefully. The Doctor had now died twice and was near death once. This was obviously hard on her, you could tell by her health. Rose was always distant unless the Doctor was there ever since that day with Jenny and Madame Kovarian.

Rose stood, wiped her eyes and turned to face the Master. He was glaring at her with his fists clenched. "You think just because you killed my husbund that I'm gonna give up? That's dumb even for you!" She shouted. The Master laughed, that's when Rose noticed Taylor was gone. She knew what happened, she saw his death and she still did nothing about it. Rose couldn't worry about that now though.

"I'm just getting started!" She called again. She then ran him through two walls. "Whoa, I knew Rose was strong but not like that..." Jack said in awe. When Rose and the Master came back into the room she had a pretty tight grip on his arm. "Amy, move the Doctor now!" She said with a robotic voice from the Bad Wolf taking over. Amy and Rory moved the Doctor to the other side of the room quickly.

Seconds after they had moved him Rose slammed the Master into the ground where the Doctor was. "You are tiny. I can remove every atom of your existance and make sure you never return. Or, you can leave me and my family alone. Your choice." The Master pulled out of her grip and threw her across the room. She quickly did a back flip and kicked him down. "Don't make me ask again!" She shouted clearly no trace of Rose was left. There was nothing but the Bad Wolf.

"I choose neither. Why would I leave knowing I can make your life miserable?" Rose crushed him to the ground harder. "Big mistake!" Rose threw him into the wall and kicked him in the stomach. Blood started coming from his mouth and she didn't care. She was getting revenge on the man who killed her love.

Rose grinned evily and began glowing a black color all traces of gold were gone. All of her friend's eyes widened as they saw the transformation. "I can make you suffer like you've made me suffer!" Rose shouted over the storm happening outside. The Master started to scream as he became engulfed in the black light emerging from Rose's hand. Jenny tried to walk over to help her mother but Jack pulled her back with him.

"Rose you can stop!" She heard a familiar voice. It sounded like the Doctor's ninth self. "I can't stop until he has suffered and died. He doesn't deserve to live!" She shouted back at the voice. Suddenly an image of the Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctor appeared infront of her. All her friends stood there watching in horror. What the hell was going on? Rose had turned bad and now they were seeing three faces of the Doctor. Amy and Rory only knew one of them and that was the one who had just died a moment ago.

"You taught me how to care. How to be happy and not seek revenge." The Ninth version said calmly. The Tenth stepped up slightly. "You made me better Rose. You gave me two of the happiest years of my life. You were always so caring and helpful to others. You didn't resort to killing anyone, if it weren't for you I would have taken so many lives. You Rose Tyler helped me." A tear fell from Rose's cheek. The Eleventh finally stepped up and stood directly infront of Rose, their faces centimeters apart.

Somehow Rose could feel his warmth. She could feel his breath on her face. He put his hand on her cheek and smiled when she closed her eyes. "Rose Marion Tyler, you made me realize there doesn't always have to be a winner. Winning isn't everything, infact winning sucks. You made me the happiest person in the world when you agreed to be my wife. I need you to be my pink and yellow human again, please stop with the ultimate death god image." Rose opened her eyes again, they were back to normal. Only the black light surronding her remained.

"You died, how are you talking to me? Especially all three of the faces I know you by?" The Eleventh Doctor smiled. "Your memory of me. They can see us too, not just you." He pointed out causing Rose to feel a little better. Atleast now she knew she wasn't going crazy. "But you're just a ghost...All of you. How come I can feel you? That's not normal..." Eleven chuckled a bit. "Since when has anything been normal with us?" Rose smiled. "True..." The Tenth and Ninth version of the Doctor smiled then disapered in a bright white light leaving only Rose and Eleven.

The Doctor kissed Rose softly. "You have to remember..." He whispered. He then exploaded in a white blinding light like the others had. Rose put her arm down to let the Master be let go of the torture. As he gasped for air the light around Rose went from black to white. She looked over to where everyone was huddled. She then turned her attention to the still deceased Doctor laying in the corner.

_"You have to remember..."_

The request the Doctor had given her screamed loudly in her mind. Rose closed her eyes tight while raising her arm. She aimed it at the Doctor while remembering all their time together. The trips, the snogging, the shagging, the late night chats, the cuddling. Everything possible to help her bring him back. A white beam of light shot out of her hand and surronded the Doctor. Rose became pale as she began shaking, tears fell from her eyes while she screamed. She put her hands together and put all her love and energy into it. Her nose and mouth started to have blood emerging from it. With one last umph! Rose collapsed and fell unconchious.

All the white light left Rose's body as she hit the pavement. "What did that do? What the hell just happened?" Amy asked worried while running over next to her. Jack walked up next to Amy. "I think she just saved the Doc." Jenny hugged Rory in fear that now both her parents were dead. "Jenny I'm sure they'll be fine, I've known them for quite some time now and I learned nothing is impossible for them." Rory explained. Jenny nodded and burried her face deeper into his neck.

Amy moved Rose's hair out of her face. Rose was smiling for some unknown reason. She had collapsed and got knocked out so why would she randomly start smiling. Her question was answered.

"Hello, did'ya miss me?" Everyone turned around. The Doctor was smiling and standing with his hands in his pockets. Jenny let go of Rory and attacked her dad with hugs. "Don't do that again! You put mum through hell!" The Doctor hugged her back. "I know, where is she anyways?" Jenny backed away. "Over there..." She pointed to where Rose was lying on the floor.

The Doctor's eyed widened and panic flooded through him. "Oh god, what happened to you now Tyler?"

**I was in a dark mood tonight, you can probably tell ;) I thought it would be cool if the 3 faces Rose knew the Doctor by could tell her why she had to stop. BTW YES Taylor is dead. No the Doctor does not know. Rose was smiling because she felt the Doctor's connection in her mind. Anyways you know how ten had that ghost kiss with Astrid? (Kylie Minogue?) Yeah I thought it was the most adorable thing ever so I made him and Rose have a ghost kiss :) Please Review! And new chapter will HOPEFULLY be posted tomorrow or Wednesday! **


	17. The day everything changed

**I am sick :( AND the website changed...My chapter 11 got erased! I like freaked out! I got it back though so thank god :) Anyways Rose is ****NOT**** dead so don't worry I'm not Steven Moffat. OR AM I?!**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter seventeen**

**The day everything changed**

_"Oh god, what happened to you now Tyler?"_

The Doctor walked over to Rose cautiously. Amy and Rory watched him sadly, you could tell him and Rose were made for each other. You could never have one without the other, if you did they would be all sad and desperate to be together again.

The Doctor squated next to her. Rose seemed alright the only thing wrong that he could see was that she was bleeding alot. "Doctor I don't know what happened, none of us do. It was just so weird..." He looked up at Amy and smiled slightly. "I'm sure she'll be fine. I can hear her through the connection and she sounds strong." Amy smiled back at him. "Probably because she knows you're okay. You should have seen her Doc. She went crazy on the Master!" Jack explained while Jenny held him tighter.

The Doctor looked over to where the Master was panting. He couldn't believe Rose had done that. Sure he was glad she did, but it wasn't like her. "While you guys have a heart to heart I would love to be able to stand up!" The Master shouted. "Oh, and Doctor. Your psychotic girlfriend owes me an apology!" He continued. "What the hell would she owe you?!" Amy shouted back. "I would like to know too. After all, you did kill my husband." The Doctor looked down and Rose was looking right back up at him with disbelieve.

The Master made a gagging noise. "Oh come on Rose you can do better than that! Think of all the things I can give you!" Rose and the Doctor glared at him. "Oh please. Everyone knows you're the reason Lucy Saxton is dead! You killed her. Why would I ever want to be with you?!" Rose said standing and being steadied by the Doctor. "In all fairness she killed me first." The Master said trying to be comforting. "I wish I could have killed you. She obviously didn't do a good job seeing as you're alive again. I can kill you in an instant!" She said evily.

"Rose stop..." The Doctor tried, but it was too late. She started to glow black again. The Doctor's eyes widened, he hadn't been alive when this happened before. "You think you can out smart me? I have more sense then you!" Rose shouted. She shot a black beam of light at him and he collapsed. "Jack see if he's alive!" The Doctor called. Jack nodded and felt for a pulse. The Master was dead. Rose had killed him. "Doc he's dead. She did it. She killed him." The light left Rose's body once more. The Doctor quickly made his way over to catch her.

"I think it's time we all get back to the TARDIS. Jack take Rose, Jenny and the Pond's I'll meet you all there when I'm ready." Jack nodded and took Rose out of the Doctor's arms. "Be back in a minute Doc!" After that Jack and the rest were zapped out of the room.

The Doctor looked around the room to try and find something he could use to find out what the hell happened to Rose. He found a camera on the ceiling finally after minutes of searching. He soniced the camera and it fell into his hands. "Right lets see what happened when I was dead. Well...anyone who would just be walking into the conversation would be confused..." He shrugged and pressed the play button on the camera.

The Doctor was shocked. She saw the three faces he knew her with and they talked to her. She had brought him back to life, but she said she couldn't do that anymore. He was more than confused at this point. Jack flashed in the room with his hand stretched out. "Okay let's go, Rose is asking for you." The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, i need to talk to her anyways." Jack tapped the buttons on the vortex manipulator. "Wait. Where's Taylor?" Jack stopped typing and looked up at him. "Rose will tell you everything trust me." They flashed out of the room and were now back on the TARDIS.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked Jenny. Jenny looked up from her wrist quickly from being startled. "Oh, mum's in your room. Said she wanted to talk to you." She explained rolling her sleeve down quickly. "Okay well better go to bed!" She said running off to her room. "Well that was weird..." He said to himself before walking up to his room.

* * *

Rose was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head when she heard the Doctor enter the room. "Hey..." She said quietly. He walked over to the bed and sat at the foot of it. "Hello. You gave me quite a scare today, thought I lost you again." Rose nodded and sat up after wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?" The Doctor asked quietly while he put his hand on her cheek. "Nothing, just you scared me today too. You died. AGAIN! It's like death is your best friend." She said putting her head on his chest. "Sorry, but I've been thinking about it. And I want you on the TARDIS full time again." Rose took her head away from his chest so she could see him.

"Really? But everything that happened today? I would think that would make you never see me again..." He chuckled and took her hand in his. "Forever remember? And after what happened today I realized I need you Rose...Probably way more than you need me but, Rose I most definitely need you by my side every minute of every hour of every day." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I believe we havn't had a chance to do this in a while." Rose kissed him softly. "I missed this. Fifteen miserable years." She said against his lips. When they pulled away for air the Doctor put his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry for that by the way." Rose nodded and fiddled with his bow tie. "Just you know, once I have a life built around you. I can't live on my own. It feels weird and wrong."

Rose sighed. "Sorry for not telling you what happened. I can't really explain it so I'll just show you..." She put her hands on his temples and closed her eyes. Images of today were showing up and he could see much better than from the camera. When he saw how broken she was after his sudden death he felt his hearts threatening to break. They finally did when she started fighting for his honor. "And that's the full story..." She said when she was finished showing him what had happened. "Well, you must be pretty powerful to bring three of me back as ghosts. Solid ghosts at that." Rose giggled. "You're going into ramble mode Mister."

The Doctor kissed her jawline and then her neck. "My apologies madame." Rose moaned quietly. "We're really gonna do this now? You just came back from the dead and I turned bad ass. Yours is gross" She said with a fake groan. The Doctor chuckled and pulled away from her. "Okay I'll go downstairs" He stood and walked toward the door. Rose jumped on his back quickly. "No!" She some what shouted. "Sure _nooow_ you want me to stay." Rose nodded. "Maybe..._But_ this time I can't promise I won't hurt you just a lil bit." The Doctor set her down. "I don't really care. All I care about is you being here with me right now." Rose smirked. "Well, there is certainly too much fabric here..."

* * *

Jenny was still sitting on the jumpseat looking at her wrists sadly. Rory came into the console room making her jump. "Jenny, what are you doing?" He asked kindly. Jenny shook her head with a small smile on her face. "You wouldn't understand. Even if you did some how get back from the weeping angels. Which I have been meaning you ask you and Amelia about, how did you two not age if it has been fifteen years...?" Rory raised and eyebrow and sat next to Jenny. "It hasn't been fifteen years. It's been fifteen days Jen..." Jenny put her hand on Rory's cheek. "Mind if I..." Rory shook his head. "Go ahead." She nodded and put her hands on his temples closing her eyes. He was telling the truth. So how come the Doctor said five hours and Rose said fifteen years.

She pulled her hands away opening her eyes. "Now I'm confused...Like wicked confused." Rory nodded. "Yeah differnt time for everyone...How long has it been since you last saw the Doctor?" Jenny looked up at him. "I don't know...Me and Jack have been busy lately..." Rory's eyes widened. "Are you?" Jenny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you can feel if you want." He nodded and accepted. As soon as Rory put his hands on Jenny's stomach he felt happiness. His best friend was pregnant. "I'm so happy for you Jenny!" Jenny continued to smile. "Thanks, just don't tell the Doctor yet. We didn't exactly plan out how that would go yet..." Rory laughed. "Give you my word." With that Jenny pulled Rory into a big hug and burried her face in his neck. "Thank you..." She said softly.

* * *

"So Jack, how did you and Jenny meet?" Amy asked him while pouring her tea. Jack chuckled. "Well she was seperated from Rose and the Doctor at birth, so when she was full grown she ran away from Madame Kovarian to set out to find them again. Instead she found the Torchwood hub, we got to talking and she had good fighting skills so I asked if she wanted to join the team. She thankfully said yes and eventually we started going out I suppose. The Doctor ofcorse being his over protective self doesn't approve of her being with me. But little does he know we're engaged and she's pregnant." Amy smiled and giggled a little. "The Doctor's gonna kill you." Jack nodded. "Yep, worth it though. I can't die anyways." She took a sip of her tea and handed Jack a cup. "He'll keep killing ya till he gets bored. But I'm wicked happy for you guys. You're really cute together." Jack raised his hands. "Guilty as charged."

Rose walked into the kitchen in only a sweatshirt and underwear. "Well Rosie you've looked better." Jack said laughing hysterically. "Shut up Harkness." Amy looked at Rose's appearance. "Guessing you and the Doc-" The Doctor poked his head through the door with his hair a mess. "Don't. Even. Dare. To finish that sentence Pond!" His head dissapeared from the door and they all let go of the breath they were holding. There was the sound of his foot steps leading back into his room. Then they all heard the door click shut. Rose put her hood up so Jack and Amy wouldn't see her blushing.

"Well Rose, don't wanna keep the Doctor waiting eh?" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows. Rose threw her head back and groaned. "Jack! Shut up!" Rose walked out of the room. Amy and Jack were quiet to hear where she would go. As they suspected Rose went back to the Doctor's room. "They so did it..." Amy giggled and nodded. "You could totally see it on their faces!" Jenny came in the room with Rory right behind her. "Mum and Dad are in their room arn't they?" Jenny asked yawning. Amy and Jack nodded with big smirks on. Rory walked over to Amy while Jenny went to sit on Jack's lap. "Well arn't we all just happy couples?" Jenny said happily. Jack kissed her cheek and took her hand in his. "So Amelia, how's Melody?" Amy looked at Jenny with wide eyes, how did she know Melody? "It's just Amy now, and River's fine saw her in Manhattan shortly after we were taken back." Jenny nodded. "And to answer your question, me and Melody were best friends at one point. Then she went to that bloody library, I havn't seen her since." She sighed. "Well! Been a busy day, gotta go get some sleep. I want the baby to be healthy." She said rubbing her stomach. When Jenny left the room Amy was giving Jack a stare down. "What?" He had asked her. "The Doctor is so gonna kill you! And if he doesn't Rose sure as hell will!" Rory said for his wife. "Yeah yeah. I don't really care. They can kill me all they want, I won't die." Amy rolled her eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you about that, does it hurt in the process?" Jack nodded at Amy's question. "It's not pleasant. Not horrible. It's like I'm being reborn it's a weird feeling really."

* * *

Everyone was now asleep, except for Rose. She was watching the Doctor sleep with love in her eyes. He was alive and he was hers. She was his. She was willing to do anything to keep her Doctor safe. Rose kissed his shoulder and moved the strand of hair out of his face. She decided to look into his mind and see what he was thinking about. Sure she was being snoopy but he told her he had done it before while she was sleeping. One thing and one thing only echoed in his mind. One thing in specific, and it was her. Rose smiled and left his mind. She knew he kept popping up in her mind like she had in his. "You are and always will be my Doctor." She whispered so she wouldn't wake him up. In his sleep the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and pulled her closer to his body. Rose tucked the sheet around them tighter carefully making sure not to wake him considering her never slept. Though today they had a busy day and he deserved all the rest he could get. She kissed his forehead softly and then put her head on his chest. She fell asleep safe in his arms. And for that moment, nothing could hurt them.

**I can't tell if this chapter is long or not, I am tired and my vision is blurry so there may be some spelling errors of sorts. Review please and tell me if I should continue. I have so many ideas but I don't know how many chapters to continue to type because guess what? No bodies reviews since chapter 10 -_- I do this for you guys! :( Anyways good night or good morning pandas! (That's what I call my reviewers) New chapter coming in like, a day.**


	18. Happy Endings

**Heyyyyyy! This is the final chapter of this story. If you tell me you want one yes I will make a sequel. I am working on a Harry Potter one. If I dislike it I regret to inform you I will not be posting it. I will have other stories in the future though ^-^ Oh, and I've included a problem I have in life. I cut myself out of depression and anger, So this is why I've been saying Jenny looks at her wrist. Enjoy and please do not judge me!**

**Time Lost**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Happy Endings**

Rose woke up in the Doctor's bed in the morning in her naked glory. Atleast she was covered by the bed sheets right? She searched the room for the Doctor but he was no where to be seen. He was obviously clothed because the pile of his outfit was gone. There was a knock on the door and low and behold the Doctor walked in with a big grin etched on his face. "Good morning." He said in a sing song voice. Rose rolled her eyes and gestured for him to come over which he gladly accepted to do. "Either we had reaaaaaally good...you know sex. Orrrr I'm missing something again." She said annoyed. The Doctor laughed and kissed her head. "Neither. Well, maybe the first one." He paused turning red as a tomotoe. Rose giggled as he continued. "But Jack just told me something wonderful!" Rose tilted her head. "Since when is anything Jack says wonderful?" He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know actually. But anyways..." Rose clutched the sheet tighter to her chest once she realized she was still nude. "Jack and Jenny are getting married, and they are pregnant!" The Doctor said happily. Shockingly... Rose's eyes widened and she stood with the sheet wrapped tightly around her. "So...We're grandparents. I'M ONLY TWENTY TWO! Ish..." The Doctor picked her up making sure not the let the sheet fall off of her. "Either way you're freaking gorgeous Rose!" Rose blushed and messed up the Doctor's hair. "First of all. Put me down!" She begged. He put her down laughing. "Second. You're only saying that because I am your wife." The Doctor gasped mockingly. "Lies! I say it because it's true!" Rose ran to the other side of the bed and grabbed her clothes. "I'm not wrestlin' with you until I have clothes on!" She shouted while the Doctor heard thudding and he guessed she was attempting to get dressed. She suddenly popped her head up from behind the bed. "Do not look!" He raised her eyebrow. "Yeah because I havn't seen all that before. I guess I don't have a kid with you?" He said sarcastically. Rose crawled under the bed and popped up on his side. "Hi!" The Doctor pulled her out and hugged her tightly. "I forgot how good it felt to hold you!" He said loudly. "Oi! You're squishing me!" She shouted.

He let go and glared at her playfully. "I have cuts on my back and chest because you dug your nails in to me!" Rose stuck her tongue out. "You should take that as a sign that I'm enjoying it." The Doctor smirked. "Oh?" Rose giggled. "Most deffinatly." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. There was a knock at the door but they ignored it. Probably a bad mistake because Jack barged in. "You better be fricken clothed kids!" He said covering his eyes. They broke the kiss and Rose put her hand on the Doctor's mouth. She was going to have some fun with this. "Nope. We're completely naked right now." Jack groaned and stompted his feet. "Seriously?!" Rose rolled her eyes and took his hand off his eyes. His eyes were shut tightly. "Don't feel like seeing the Doc naked!" He complained. The Doctor walked out of the room laughing silently. "Jack we weren't really I was having fun with you!" Rose said laughing her arse off.

"Not cool Rosie! Where did the Doc go?" Rose pointed out the door. "Ah. Well then off we go!" He said tugging Rose out to the console room. "Sh...I wanna scare him." Rose whispered. Jack nodded smirking. She walked quietly up behind him. "DANGER!" She screamed tackling him. "ROSE!" He shouted angrily. "What?" They rolled over so the Doctor was on his back and Rose was ontop of him. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" Rose kissed him softly. "To make you mad. I see it worked, buuuuut I shall kiss you until you are in love with me again." The Doctor looked at Rose seriously. "I do and always will love you Rose Tyler. You need to know this!" Rose giggled and kissed him again. Jack cleared his throat. "Eugh! Don't start flirting. I will not have flirting companions!" The Doctor groaned and stood up along with Rose. "Sure take what I said to John and Nefertiti. Nice one there Harkness!" Amy's voice echoed through the control room. "Ah yes the Ponds. What do we do with the Ponds?" The Doctor asked himself. Rory walked in the room and stood next to Amy. "Well you could take us back to Leadworth from before we went to Manhattan?" The Doctor nodded. "This way we can see you when available!" Amy added. Rose hugged her friend tightly. "I'm gonna miss you guys." She whispered into Amy's ear. "We're going to miss you too, but atleast we won't be seperated forever." She smiled as did Rose.

The Doctor did his thing at the console and in seconds the TARDIS landed in front of the Pond's house in Leadworth. "Well Pond's here we are! Never thought I'd see this place again to be honest." He mumbled. Amy smiled and hugged him tightly. "You'll see us again. Don't worry raggedy man. It isn't forever." With that, she walked inside with Rory after saying their goodbyes and hugging their friends. "Well. Looks like it's just the four of us again." Rose said watching her friends walk into their house and wave. The Doctor looked at Rose while walking into the TARDIS with her. "Yep!" He pushed buttons on the console again and they drifted through the Time Vortex. Jenny came running in the console room with tears in her eyes. She quickly grabbed her dad and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Jenny what's wrong?"

Rose squinted her eyes noticing Jenny had blood dripping down her arms. "Oh my god..." She gasped. The Doctor pulled away from his daughter and rolled up her sleeves. "What happened to you?" Jenny sighed. "Well for a while now...I don't know how long it's been. But, I sorty of um...cut my self..." The Doctor sighed and hugged her again. "It's okay Jen, Rose used to do that too. She stopped a month ago i believe." Jenny nodded. "But, what will Jack think, dad? What if...What if he leaves me?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Then he's stupid. If he truely loves you, he'll look over that minor flaw." Jenny smiled and hugged her mom. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up. And tell Jack!" Rose said quietly before pushing Jenny up the stairs.

"And then there were two." Rose sighed. The Doctor looked back up from the console. "And that's bad because?" He smirked and went back to pressing buttons. Rose nodded while smiling. "Well nothing if you're gonna have that face on!" She walked over to him happily with a spring in her step. The Doctor looked up from the console once more. "What will I ever do with you?" He chuckled. "Lots of things" Rose said winking causing the Doctor's eyes to widen. "Oh god Tyler..." Rose giggled and put her hand on the back of his neck. "Well we're alone now..." The Doctor nodded. "Yep." He put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I'm so glad I met you..." He muttered leaning closer to her. "Me too." She smiled. When their lips finally touched, Rose got shivers down her spine. The spark that has been there the twenty two years they've known eachother never went away. And she was thankful for that. For once in their life, nothing was wrong. Nothing was chasing them. Nothing was threatening to kill them. Everything was perfect.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed my story. It was a lot of fun to write! Please review :)**


End file.
